Master and Dog
by Passing Memoires
Summary: Roxas Strife has always been different from his rich, perfect family. So when his father decides too get him a slave too keep him company, how will Roxas treat this slave? As a friend? A lover? Or... As a sex object to get away from his daily stress, and abuse him? Roxas POV Mostly SMUT past chapter 1.
1. The show

**AN: **Hello again! You know the drill.

This story will have lots of smut involved just like my previous story i wrote before this, though...

Unlike that one this one has a bit more story too it.

So i hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Money.

With money came many opportunities and... happiness.

The saying – ''You can't buy happiness with money'' Is not true, nore was it ever.

Who ever created it was probably a poor man or woman, saying it too trick him/her self in too that it really didn't.

When it clearly did, somehow this unwise quote cached on, people saying that family was better, that love was somehow better.

Yeah right.

Only people like me, smart people... or rather maybe only myself, knew that it wasn't true.

My father – Brian Cloud Strife, was a very well-known and very rich man, who owned the world's second most successful business next too the Jenova's.

My fathers company was a factory that collaborated with the Jenova's, which sold all sorts of weapons, amour, Materia and other sorts of gadgets.

He was a calm and collected man, and, was actually very kind and generous, unlike myself.

Not that i would ever admit it.

He gave away a bit of his money too charity's and the church that was always left over, but most of all, too his family.

I understand his generosity too give too the poor and desperate, but i also find it sort of a waste as well.

His loving wife who was an actress, model and singer – Claire Lighting Strife, or her mother's sir name Farron which she preferred to be rather called.

And their three children, Larene Larxene Strife, the oldest, who is also a singer, model and actor like her mother.

Then there was Sarah Namine Strife, who instead was a very good artist.

She would always draw when she was younger and improved as she got older, and always had the talent.

Now, she was selling her fantastic work's too make a living.

Then there was me.

Back in the day i was normal, casual, of course.

We all went to school... then i hit puberty, dropped out of school, took up home school until i was finished schooling for good.

I always listened too punk rock and hardcore music, played video games, and went through the whole, ''Bad boy'' Phase.

I never got out of that phase... It was still me.

Now, what did i do instead of my spare time?

Video game testing, mostly.

I spent most of my time with technology throughout my days ever since i was a child anyway.

Computer testing too, I got the latest technology and gadget's.

Oh, and was the singer and lead guitarist of an insanely popular punk rock group called – ''Kingdom Hearts''

With my best friend's i grew up with, Sora on drums and Riku on bass.

But, unlike my family...

I wasn't perfect.

I had problem's, depression, anxiety...

One day, too solve my loneliness since my parent's surely noticed.

At first they offered pill's, doctor's, therapist, anything too help their child, and they had all the money they could do it with.

I tried the pill's, but then it just wasn't the same, It wasn't me.

Other than that, I was very stubborn, And denied everyone's help.

I guess i was broken.

Different even.

Finally, my father decided on this.

My mother was fine on the matter, though she wasn't sure at first.

And my sister's accepted it, my older sister really didn't care, and my youngest just went along with it, like my mother.

I was dressed up in a black suite, same as my father, being driven in are limousine to a... Slave Auction House.

Though, not any slave, when people think ''Slave's'' They think just labor.

No, but this was anything, my mother and sisters are thinking that I'm just getting a ''Friend'' just someone to talk too, since i was lonely.

And needed company away from my band and school mate's, I needed someone around me all the time that i could talk too, open up too even.

My parent's and sisters were too busy for that, and even if they put in the time, like my younger sister and mother did, It just wasn't the same for me anymore, I felt as like i was drifting away from all of them.

I needed a best friend, not a parent or sibling... Or any other friend.

My father knew better what i needed, and accepted it, I needed someone...

Well, you'll see.

My father's completely fine with it like i said, but, he just doesn't want me getting hurt or just...

Having a slave no less, with or near his son like that.

His only son at that, and the youngest at sixteen, not even eighteen.

Sure i was struggling in school, but that was only socially, I was actually quite smart, so i had already graduated and got the job i wanted.

And of course we had money, and this is what i wanted.

He understood that it would make me happy, so why not?

Instead of the pill's, and depression?

It was worth a shot.

After an hour drive away from the higher up suburban town where we lived, away from the mansion's and through the middle class streets, finally we made it to the lower class where they held this sort of stuff.

In to where there was shady ally way's, red light district's, strip clubs and bar's along with black market's.

The Limo pulled up to the large building, and the driver opened our door.

David stepped out first and i got out and followed him.

I admit, I was quite nervous and excited about this, but mostly nervous.

It took me a lot too even get out here too do this, my father reassured me, and my mother told me to go.

The limo driver ''Sebastian'' Shut the door and nodded too us respectfully, telling us that he would be waiting here.

While Reno and Rude, are body guard's stayed behind with Sebastian and the limo too look after it.

And Leon and Zack, are other body guards followed after us.

My father could handle himself though, he was in the military for quite a bit and was the second best at the top of his class when he was younger, and was still the best.

But retired too keep care of his company now.

Are body guards were the upper class one's behind him, Is where they met him and have so much respect for my father.

The top one that bested my father and all of them though, was Sephiroth.

Riku, my bass player's dad and the number one business company leader that my fathers company helped with.

Well Sora, my drummer and best childhood friend was Leon's second oldest son, and Terra was his oldest.

My dad kept a hand on my shoulder too reassure me, but most of all keep me in his sight's, even though i didn't like the gesture, I understood it as i followed him.

Zack on his side and Leon on mine as we walked over to the door, the body guard by the door with his arms crossed nodded his head right away at us and let us in.

Inside was a crowd of people, light's, a very large stage, and numerous levels of people leaning over the railing's of the various upper floors on the right and left side of the large room.

People all in suite's were talking too one another, smiling and laughing or talking about serious matter's such as business with appetizer's and wine or champagne.

''Cloud!'' A woman suddenly shouted, bouncing up and down and waving us over by a round table surrounded by chairs over by the very front of the stage.

She saved are seats for us per request by my father, and was the owner of this place.

''There's Tiff!'' Zack smiled.

She was also Zack's wife, she wore a black dress, unlike all of us that were in suites.

She came here too most of all too spend time with her husband tonight and friend's along too see everything go smoothly hopefully even though she didn't exactly agree to all this.

Only because i was such at a young age, but understood as Cloud already talked to her about it all, that made her agree, hesitantly.

And all the alcohol I might be consuming also tonight…

Cloud led us all over to the table as we took are seat's.

''How are you all?'' She smiled big, taking her own seat.

''Good, thank you for setting this up Tiff'' My father, Cloud smiled slightly.

She smiled back.

''No problem Spikey! There's actually a very wide selection tonight, hopefully your son will find one that catch's his eye'' Tiff smirked amused and winked over at me, causing my face too turn red as i looked away and up at the large stage.

She chuckled.

''When's it starting?'' Cloud asked her.

Tiff looked at her husband as she asked.

''Oh, Zack what time is it?''

Zack rolled up the cuff on his tuxedo on his right wrist and looked down at his watch.

''It's almost ten now'' He informed her.

''Oh! Then it should be starting soon'' She waved someone over and began ordering drink's.

Despite my age, my father was rich, so he got away with me getting a rum and coke, well everyone else got a drink as well.

The adult's all sat down and conversed with each other on various topic's, all of which were too boring so i zoned out and looked around me at all the other people conversing.

Before all the light's finally dimmed after i was getting bored out of my mind, sipping at my drink and tapping my fingers on the side of my glass or the table.

''Oh! It's finally starting!'' Tifa said with a big smile as she turned around in her chair too face the stage, everyone around us did the same, then the show started as a man walked out on stage with a spot light on him a secound later.

''Welcome ladies and gentlemen! We have a very wide selection too choose from tonight for you all fine people! We will bring each and every one out at a time and display them and then you may take your bid's, the highest bidder gets it, and with that said, let the show begin!''

The announcer smiled big before he walked off, and then a few minutes later a man and woman brought out some beautiful tall slender blond chick first, she was in rags, and i took no interest at all.

''So what's your son looking for Cloud?'' Zack suddenly said, elbowing my father beside him.

''I don't know, ask him that'' Cloud snapped back at his friend.

Zack rolled his eyes and poked my arm before smiling at me.

''Hey champ, so, who yeah looking for?''

''Do you have a type?'' Tifa asked me just as interested.

I shrugged back.

''I'm not sure, definitely a man, though'' I said.

I had just recently come out, I wasn't exactly embarrassed by it.

Just more so i didn't see why i had to come out, my family was very supported luckily but of course, surprised, but very understanding.

''Oh'' Zack said, backing off with surprise.

''Oh! Anything particular? I know all the men here, so if any one fit's the bill i can always reason a price with your father and he's yours'' She said.

I shrugged again, eye's narrowing at the stage as an average fella with short brown hair came out on stage next after people shouted and bided on the blond girl.

Someone got her in the end, lucky for whoever i guess.

''I'm not exactly sure, definitely tall, slender...'' I said.

''Not buff?'' She asked curiously, I made a face.

''No, maybe a bit, but not too much'' I said back.

She shrugged.

''Well, we have quite a few like that, still, just keep an eye out for one and i can always grab him for you and discuss a price with your father'' She reminded me.

''Right, thanks''' I said back quickly.

She was a good woman i guess.

I watched the stage as they pulled out a rather small girl with black hair, then an average boy with blond hair, then a very strong and buff type with short brown hair and then...

''This next one is a very exotic type -'' The announcer began, as a tall, but slender... actually, almost even anorexic so, man walked out on the stage.

He had red hair, which couldn't be dyed since they wouldn't allow it right?

Unless they were lying and just trying to win a sucker.

He also actually had various piercing's and tattoo's too, his red hair was long as it blasted out at the back of his head, red and vibrant as blood.

''With natural red hair and piercing green eye's, Lea Axel Drake is this man's name, standing at seven feet and with many piercing's and tattoo's such as -''

The announcer began to talk about his weight, along with all his tattoo's and piercing's.

I swallowed as i saw his green eye's, and listened as the announcer said how his eyes were very real genetically as well.

But they were not a normal green, but a bright acidic green, and they were... feline like.

''Were pricing this one off at twenty thousand!'' The announcer shouted suddenly, bringing me back from staring at the redhead.

The crowed was silent.

No one was shouting, the announcer looked surprised.

And it wasn't out of pity, no, I wanted him, and this was my chance.

''Tiff, I want that one'' I turned and said to her.

I could only see the shocked expression on her face other than my father's and two body guards.

''What? Are you sure? there's much more, wait till you see the others!'' She said.

''She's right, Riley, take your time'' My father said.

I shook my head, growing irritated.

''No, you don't understand, I want him'' I said, jaw clenching tight as i glared at the adults.

I know i was being childish, but i really, really did want this one.

It was like no one could be better than this one, and i was probably right.

Despite everyone's lacks of response.

Tifa looked over at my father, he shrugged, smiling back slightly and then with a sigh -

''Go get him for him Tiff, we can discuss a price after you do'' She smiled unsure but nodded back.

She then got up from her seat as she walked over too the side of the stage before entering the back.

''No one? Alright then, next one then'' The announcer suddenly said, gesturing too take the redhead off the stage.

''Are you sure about that one?''

My father asked me as i watched them do so, I turned my head back too look at him and nodded, more sure then anything.

''Yeah'' I said.

My father only smiled, nodding back at my eagerness.

I never showed it, so it was rare.

Meaning that Cloud was sure that i wanted this.

They showed a few more people, that i didn't care for at all.

I was drumming my fingers on my knee now and chewing on my nail's that i painted black.

Or chewing on my bottom lip while bouncing my leg up and down.

I couldn't help it, I was very nervous and excited all at the same time.

Finally, I saw him.

Spotting his head of red hair in the crowed next too Tifa who had one of her arms around his and lead him over.

I didn't think i would be jealous, but i actually wanted her hand off him, and now.

She smiled and brought him over too the table, sitting him down in the seat next to me.

''While, this is him, Lea Axel Drake, of course, we should discuss medical things and about all that we have on him first, and then we can discuss a price, sound's good?'' She smiled over at my father after glancing at me.

Cloud looked at me one last time, eye's glancing over at the confused red head.

''You're sure?'' He asked me just one more time.

I glanced over at the red head to, feeling my face heat up as i looked down at the ground next.

Face covered by my spikey blond bangs.

''I'm sure'' I said back, even a bit squeaky.

I cleared my throat afterwards, looking back up at the red head after a few minutes.

He was gazing off into space now, in fact thats all he has been doing ever since i first saw him come out on that stage.

Both my father and Tifa began too discuss him then.

I listened vaguely, most of all just staring at him, he really was something too look at.

''How did you find him?'' My father suddenly asked.

I looked over at the two and listened now interested.

''Well, We didn't, he actually came to us, basically saying that he was an orphan and really had nothing to live for so...'' She trailed off, frowning.

I suddenly felt a think lump in my throat and swallowed.

That was... actually pretty sad.

Why did i even feel sorry for him?

Wasn't that the exact same reason that most of those slaves up there had done...?

''...I see'' I heard my father say, before they discussed more.

Before finally, the price.

Axel was originally twenty, but Cloud offered twenty five just because him and Tiff were such good friends.

Tifa took it gladly, well Cloud then thanked her and she thanked him back.

Though tonight wasn't the night too hangout with friend's and drink, Cloud had plenty of work to do once he returned home.

So, for now, we were too go home.

Saying are goodbye's as Tifa took Zack with her from Cloud too spend time with his wife and return home earlier, Cloud didn't mind, he was just one body guard short.

Which was fine, Lea, Instead of wearing rag's like the others seemed too of changed in to a pair of white sneakers and torn blue jeans along with a white shirt I noticed now when Tifa had brought him over.

I honestly was too distracted staring at his hair and face.

''Come with us'' My father said too Lea.

Lea nodded his head back and followed beside me like Zack had done before.

We went out and got back inside the Limo, Reno smiling at us, but mostly me, as he opened the door after elbowing Rude beside him and pointing at the newcomer, Then whistled at me.

''Wow Rox, nice catch there''

Rude actually smiled slightly, I glared back at Reno and clicked my tongue.

''Shut it Reno'' My father snapped back and glared, making Reno chuckle.

''What? Your son clearly has taste'' He smiled.

We both ignored him and then me and my father slipped inside the limo with Leon, once Reno and Rude had opened the door, Lea following in as well.

I took the window seat too the very right while Lea sat in the middle with Leon on his side and Cloud over by the other window.

Then Reno and Rude slid in as well, Reno shutting the door behind him as he smirked, winking over at me and took a seat across from me with Rude beside him across from my father.

I ignored the gesture and then the driver started the car and we started are way back home.

My father then began to speak as i crossed my arms and legs and looked out the window.

''Tell me about you, Lea''

''Uhm...'' Lea said, scratching at the back of his head.

I glanced over, wondering if he was nervous.

Wouldn't i be? In the same situation?

''Where do i begin, sir? Anything specific?'' He then said as he looked over at my father.

I looked away again, swallowing as i looked outside at the night.

_''He really is handsome...''_ I thought.

''Which Orphanage did you go too? Were you treated well? How were you there? Which school did you go too, which grade did you drop out of, just give us information on yourself, things you like, and things you dislike'' Cloud spoke.

The redhead furrowed his eyebrows.

''Why does it matter? Aren't i just going to be a slave at your manor or whatever?'' He said, crossing his arm's over his chest.

''Watch your tongue, filth'' Leon suddenly spoke up, glaring over at the redhead.

I glanced over at him surprised by Lea's tone, and then at my father and Leon, waiting for his reaction at his tone.

Cloud furrowed his brows.

I could see that he was choosing his words wisely, before he spoke.

''I don't intend you doing so, unless my son here decides that you do, now, tell us about yourself'' Cloud spoke.

I glanced down as i saw Lea move his head too look down at me over by the window, swallowing as his gaze lingered and then he faced my father as he began to talk.

''All i know is that my parent's abandoned me too the Rosé well orphanage in Radiant Garden, I lived there and I'd say i was treated pretty well'' Lea smirked then.

''Though i admit i was a bit of a trouble maker, kept too myself, entertained myself by pranking others''

At this the red head swiped his thumb over his nose and smiled, before saying –

''I didn't drop out of school per say, I failed grade twelve, I was doing good in all subject's sept perhaps math, too much partying, booze and drugs, and I'm definitely not a virgin, clean though'' The man smirked afterwards.

Cloud glanced over at me, as too ask me _''And you approve of this...?''_

I didn't say anything.

It was just his past, right?

Most of the slaves had had rough past's.

That's why so many give them selves up too be treated like this.

As long as they got a place to stay, and food...

It was a dream come true to where they lived before.

''So you're a rebel, then?'' Cloud asked.

''Guess you could say that, yeah'' He said back.

''And your reason for being here now was offering yourself up as a slave because you just didn't care anymore?'' Cloud asked.

I swallowed at that, that was still pretty… harsh though.

Lea crossed his arm's, nodding back like it was nothing.

''Yeah...'' He said a bit flatly.

''Alright'' Cloud nodded.

Cloud then began talking again right after, I noticed now that we were halfway home.

My mind was only filled with this specific person, he was handsome, no doubt.

But a bit of a jerk so far, at least, towards my dad.

I wonder if he'd think i was cool or not? Does he like video games? Uhm...

Maybe this really was a bad idea? I realized that now as my dad began talking about me.

''Lea, I'd like you to know that your belong rightfully too my son here, you will do everything he says and not harm even a hair on his head or you will be killed, do i make myself clear?''

Even i shivered at my dad's cold voice, and i actually didn't want him speaking too Axel like that.

Wasn't he suppose too be a friend? Not a slave?

''...Understood, sir'' I heard Axel said right back.

''Good, now, I will also remind you that you're not a slave either, actually, I came there with my son because he needed a friend -''

Lea snorted.

''What, He doesn't have like, billion's? Can't you just pay someone to be his friend?'' Lea smirked.

I heard Leon growl lowly.

''Calm down, Squall'' My father told him.

I felt my jaw tighten and i resisted too punch the man.

Okay, correction.

This guy was a dick.

That and he thinks were some snobby rich family, or just me, a snobby rich kid... typical.

''Riley, are you really sure about this one now? He has a mouth'' I heard my father say.

Of course, I knew he disapproved, and i resisted too say an innuendo back that made me quickly smirk before i swallowed.

''I'm sure'' I said back, before looking over at Lea.

Even though it was hard, I spoke to him directly.

''I actually have plenty of friend's, but I'd like someone around me all the time, too keep me company'' I said.

Lea looked back at me and glanced down.

''Oh...'' He said as it clicked in.

''I'm just too be a friend then, or something?'' He asked me.

Glancing away from his green eyes, I swallowed and nodded, smiling back slightly.

''Yeah'' I said.

''...Cool'' Lea smiled back slightly as well.

Cloud nodded approvingly.

* * *

**AN: **Ill be cutting it off here and uploading part two as soon as i'm done editing it since this is a bit long.

Sorry too say but this is as good at the story's going too get, after this it will mostly just be smut and random banter of the two boys getting too know each other.

Either way i hope you enjoyed!


	2. Part 2 of The show

We both lapsed in to silence, before we made it back to the manor.

Through the large golden gates and up too the large white mansion front with double white doors and golden handles.

I watched as Lea showed no surprise at the gates or the large lawn or even how large it was as we pulled up.

Then Reno opened the two large doors along with Rude after helping us out of the car.

We went inside and they closed the doors behind us, then we all took off are shoes at the front door.

''Roxas, will you be going too your room now?'' My father asked me.

I turned around from taking off my shoes and nodded back, Cloud nodded back as well.

''Good, keep your new ''Friend'' By your side at all times, I will see you tomorrow''

''Alright, I will'' I nodded back and then we wished all each other a good night.

My dad and i went straight up the large double stairs on either side of the manor but opposite as we went straight too are rooms for the night.

Leon followed after my father too help him with his work tonight.

Reno and Rude stayed too survey over the house.

While i went too my room, Axel getting the hint and following along with me up the stairs and down the hallway after he took off his own shoes.

It was a bit weird, having someone belong to me.

Sort of like a pet but... well, a person.

A... very handsome person at that.

''So, why'd you pick me?'' I heard him ask me as we turned down the hallway and approached my rooms door.

''Uh... You just, caught my eye'' I shrugged, scratching at my left ear.

''Well, your sort of cute, nothing like your dad, he was a total wolf back there'' I heard Lea say, pointing behind him down the hall.

I couldn't help but flush red and let out a nervous laugh at both statements.

''Yeah, sorry about that, he can be pretty cold, I'll have to talk to him about speaking too you like that''

I didn't like it.

''Hey, thanks'''

I hummed back as i opened the door too my room, closing it behind him as he looked around.

I watched as a smile widened across his face slowly.

''Holy shit, this is like, well my room, but way larger and, less book's and gaming stuff along with boy punk band's''

I rolled my eye's, walking over too my dresser as i started to take off my suite.

''What was your room like?'' I asked him as i unbuttoned my shirt, and then took off the jacket, then pants.

''Well, the walls were purple instead of black, floor was a dark brown wood instead of this black carpet... Er, a lot smaller of course, I didn't' read much, like, at all, mostly just played game's'' He spoke.

So he did play games.

I'm honestly surprised he could even afforded them.

Though i didin't know much of his background at the orphanage, i guess it must of been wealthy.

I heard my bed creak as he sat at the end of it.

''Yeah? What sort of game's? And what music do you like other than clearly amazing punk boy band's?'' I asked him as i turned around in only my checkered boxer's.

Crossing my arm's from the coldness of the room and well, insecurity.

''Uh, mostly shooter's -''

''Gross, CoD fan boy? Or Battlefield?''

Axel chuckled as i got underneath the covers of my bed and settled in.

''CoD, And oh yeah, big one, me and my friend would play all the time, Oh and, I do listened too punk, that and metal, mostly 80's metal''

''Yeah? You listen too Maiden at all? Or Metallica? Ozzy?'' I listed off a few i knew.

''All of em, I'm surprised a sexy skater boy like you knows bout them'' I blushed at the comment again.

He was flirting with me, defiantly, did he like me?

Or... maybe he was just sucking up.

He got off the end of the bed and began too strip, first came his shirt and then his pants, down too his red plaid boxer's...

We were getting ready for bed, mind you.

I stared at his back, feeling my mouth go dry and i flushed red as he turned around.

Throwing his shirt on the ground and getting out of his jean's before slipping underneath the cover's in the bed.

I raised a blond eyebrow at his actions as he clearly made himself at home quickly enough.

But ignored it for now as i walked over and pulled up my beds blankets and slipped underneath them before settling in.

I heard him sigh.

''Jeeze, haven't slept in a bed like this in a few year''' He said, closing his eye's right away.

''...Why would you do that?'' I suddenly asked him.

His green eye's blinked open at me, and he turned his head to look over at me.

''Huh?'' He said.

''Why would you just offer yourself up like that so easily? You said you had a friend you played CoD with, what happened too him?'' I asked curiously.

Axel started at me, blinking a few time's as he picked his words before speaking.

''I just... started not too care anymore, and he hated me for it, but it was my decision so, fuck him'' I heard Axel say as he turned around.

It was like he was deeming the conversation over.

I frowned at him.

''Was it depression?'' I asked him.

He didn't respond, and i sighted as i turned on my side.

Before i spoke my mind as i stared at my bedroom door well listening too him breathing.

''I don't want it to be weird or anything, but the reason my father decided for me to buy someone was because i refused pills and help from therapy, and i never go out to meet someone because of my anxiety and depression, I want us to be friend's, best friend's even if that's okay, but actually, even more than that, If you don't mind... cuddling and stuff, or, I mean, shit, If you're not in to guy's or anything or if you don't want too i guess that's cool -''

I was rambling now.

And why did i even care...?

I owned him, meaning he had too do whatever i told him too, regardless.

But did i really want too treat a human being like that?

Like a pet...?

Wouldn't it be interesting?

Too control someone, and i wouldn't get in trouble too, since everyone who was rich like me and my family owned many slaves and could do whatever they pleased too do with them, without getting punished by law...

I stopped as Axel turned over.

''That's the only reason?'' He asked me.

I shrugged back, nodding.

He smirked.

''That's cute, and actually, yeah, I did a lot of experimenting in high school, especially with my friend's and uh'' He moved closer to me.

''Found out i was gay, bi actually, but i prefer guy's, especially cute little blond's like you'' He said, making my face heat up again.

''So... you don't mind cuddling then?'' I asked.

Axel smirked.

''Heck no, come here'' He said, holding his arm's out.

Looking at him hesitantly, I moved over and relaxed my head on his pillow next to him as i cuddled up against him, staring back up into his green eyes.

He stared back into my blue eyes and i swallowed as i smelled his scent, he was so close, warm too, and comfortable...

''Guess i can say that i got pretty lucky that you picked me out huh?'' He said.

I furrowed my brows as i thought about it.

''Yeah...'' I agreed, thinking about the many things that could have happened too him if i didn't, horrible thing's even…

That i even actually thought about doing too him myself.

''Tiff, that girl that was sitting next to you, you know her?''

''A friend of my dad's'' I said as i hesitantly slung my right arm over him.

Hand tangling in red hair as he reached over and did the same with my own hair.

I let my eyes fall close when his fingers threaded through my blond locks before he just softly weaved his fingers through my hair.

''Ah well, she was my boss, she was just going to throw me out on the streets next week too actually''

''Really?'' I said back, eyes widening.

I couldn't believe that she would do such a thing…

But I guess I didn't really know her huh?

''Yeah'' Axel said back well I began to thread my fingers through his hair.

Closing my eye's slowly as he continued too do the same.

Forgetting all about that this was a bad decision, fuck it, this was perfect.

It was what i needed.

I suddenly curled my head against his neck and cuddled in, ready for sleep.

Soon the fatigue and the soft breathing coming from him lulled me off to sleep...

I felt sorry for him.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke first.

With a smile on my face from a good sleep, I woke Axel up and Cloud offered Axel some cloth's that morning that he didn't wear anymore too wear until he ordered him some more.

We all had breakfast downstairs in the large dining room next too the island kitchen, and i introduced Axel too my mom and two sisters.

Larxene of course, thought he was hot and even flirted with him.

I was well...

Jealous, and i even almost snapped at her.

But luckily, Axel wasn't interested and Cloud reminded her too back off, saving me in the end.

Namine thought he was nice though, and saw that he was making me happy for now, and so did mom, so they liked him.

After break fest the both of us took a shower and changed in to every day cloths.

Then we were back in my bedroom.

''You want a coke or anything?'' I asked as i was turning on my Xbox too play for the day, It was the weekend anyway, that meant no work, for now.

''Yeah sure, that would be great'' Axel said, sitting at the end of my bed.

''Maybe a few rounds of CoD?'' I suggested as i scratched the back of my head and turned too the shelf that housed all my games.

''Sure, If you like'' Axel responded back.

''I'm not a pro but alright'' I admitted, before smiling.

''I'm much better at Halo'' I said added.

Axel chuckled, swiping his thumb over his nose.

''Ah i don't mind, I haven't played in years, and as long as we have fun right? Here, you go get the cokes and ill set it up'' He spoke, getting off my bed as he grabbed his own controller and the game.

''Alright'' I smiled, leavening my bedroom too get the two cokes down in the kitchen, after i entered my room again and closed the door behind him.

''Here'' I said, handing him his coke.

''Thanks''' He replied back with a smile.

We bot sat down at the end of my bed, sipping at are coke's and playing CoD together, eventually the both of us were smiling and laughing.

I was able to kill him plenty of time's actually, we were both pretty average, and after two hours of playing, we got bored and set it down.

''We could play Halo...'' I suggested after sipping at my coke.

Axel shrugged beside me, coke finished as he threw his can in the garbage can next to my bed and i set mine down on my side table.

''Nah, lets take a break from video games'' He said.

''Okay'' I nodded back, shutting it down before glancing down at him as he lied back down on my bed and put his hands behind his head, staring up at my ceiling.

''So, what do you want to do now?'' I asked him, glancing at his face and then back at the ground.

Axel hummed, closing his eyes, before asking me –

''What's your name? I know its Riley but, your full?''

''Riley, Roxas Strife''

Axel smiled.

''Roxas huh? Riley's cute, but i like that one too''

I blushed.

''Lea's nice, Axel's cool too'' I answered back with a shrug.

''You still go to school?'' He asked me as he looked over at me.

I bit at my lip as i glanced at his eyes and then just his chest too keep from staring at his face.

''Uh... no, I'm home schooled, schedules are too confusing and i, don't like crowd's or well, people, I mean, I'm fine with crowd's it's just, getting through them and then anxiety and yeah...'' I said, rambling again as i sat down on my bed beside him and picked at my bedding while stared down at it.

''...I see, you said you also had depression too huh?''

I sighted back, nodding.

''Yeah, you too?''

He nodded back.

''Yeah, It suck's huh''

''Yeah'' I answered back.

''How bad?'' I asked him then as i lay on my side beside him, still picking at my bed too distract me from him as i listened.

Axel hummed.

''Just some day's i want to sleep all day, just too get away from everyone, I usually just blast metal for hours and play video games, makes me feel better'' Axel said, closing his eyes.

''You got too do that at the Orphanage?'' I asked.

Axel nodded back.

''Yeah, you ever been or heard of Radiant Garden?''

''No actually'' I admitted.

''Well... Its quite a wealthy city, so the orphanage there was a real nice place too live, it took in anyone, I got my very own room with the kid i was telling you about too, and was able too get one of those small i-pod things and a game system in my room along with a few games, though... i had too share with the kid of course but he was alright, so i didin't mind''

''Oh'' I said back.

There was a small silence between us before he suddenly spoke up.

''I uh... used to cut too, not much now, I was just mostly acting out, I used to want to commit suicide too, but was too cowardly too, I admit''

Hearing all this, all struck home too close to me.

''Same'' I told him, moving closer as i rested my head on his chest, hoping this wasn't weird but, helping in a way.

Weird, wasn't it suppose too be the other way around?

Wasn't he suppose too be helping me instead...?

Axel sighted, and i smiled as he brought up a hand too my blond hair and threaded his fingers through it, I closed my eyes as i listened to his heartbeat.

''I'm glad i met you like this'' Axel suddenly said.

Pausing before continuing –

''I haven't thanked you yet for being so nice, you know most people out there would do horrible thing's... at first i didn't care but... this is so much better, It makes me feel alive again''

I bit my lip from saying something stupid, instead replying by cuddling my head in too his chest and saying –

''No problem''

Before i lifted my head a few minutes later too ask him –

''What changed your mind about... Suicide? I always have that sort of thought's... less now i admit but...'' I said, frowning.

Eye's furrowing as i studied his face, he suddenly chuckled back, surprising me.

''You, silly, what else?'' He said, making me blush completely as he hugged me against him.

''You're adorable'' He said.

I hid my face in his neck as i felt my face heat up.

If only he knew about the things i suddenly wanted too do too him...

Once he stopped squeezing me i got up, only to have him chuckle again at my redden face as i moved my head back down too his chest.

''Shut up'' I mumbled too him.

That only made him chuckle more, before he cleared his throat, and asked me –

''What did you really mean when you said... ''You caught my eye?''

''I mean, did you see that fucking room? Not a single person wanted me''

I felt him shiver and i brought my arm's up too rest my hands on his shoulders.

''I just thought you were handsome... I mean, your hair was amazing and your eye's...''

I got up too look into them again, without glancing away.

''There still amazing, so green...'' I said.

Axel smiled at me.

''Yeah? Well i got to say, your blond hair is pretty cool, you use gel at all?''

''its natural, actually, It's weird like, a natural cow lick'' I told him.

Axel chuckled as he ran his hand through it.

''It's cute, and cool''

He hummed then.

''But your eye's are really something too'' He said, staring in too them and making me blush as i glanced away and chuckled nervously.

''What do you mean? There just blue, most blond guys have blue eyes, In fact, most boy's do''

Axel hummed back as he pulled me closer, making me swallow nervously as i glanced back and then looked away.

''No, that's just blue, yours is more of a sky, azure blue, it's pretty''

''Pretty like a girl's?'' I asked, pouting as i rested the side of my face flat down on his chest as i now rolled on top of him instead of lying down beside him.

Axel chuckled, making me roll my eyes but smile.

''A girl? Not even close, like the sky i said, beautiful''

I turned red as i felt him plant a kiss on top of my head.

''I love your laugh too, it's cute, and your smile, it feels like its really rare too, you don't smile or laugh much huh?'' He said, threading a hand through my hair.

I hummed a no back, before elaborating.

''No, I'm like my dad too much, I'm quiet, I don't show when I'm happy really, but i mean, there's sign's if you look for them, a smile, a laugh, or me just saying i am nonchalantly'' I told him.

...Why was i telling him all this?

Why was he even telling me about himself?

And hes being so nice...

He doesn't quite understand yet why i bought him.

...

He hummed back, then asked me –

''So are you happy now then?''

''Very'' I muttered against his chest.

''Me too'' I heard him say, making me flush as i closed my eye's and smiled against his chest.

A hand running through my hair again, bringing me too sleep within minutes as my breathing slowed and i fell asleep peacefully on his chest.

* * *

When i awoke first a few hours later i couldn't help but stare at Axel's sleeping face after i lifted my head.

And i couldn't resist... Just too try.

I leaned down, pressing my lip's against his jaw, eye's glancing up at his face shyly.

His chin was well... Soft, but pointy, and a bit of red stubble.

I moved over to his cheek, kissing the black tear drop there, before leaning out again and examining his face.

His red hair, his small arched red eyebrow's, furrowed a bit in his sleep, his eyelash's, long and black.

Mascara? No, has to be natural.

I thought about his green eye's as i listened too his breathing, eye's tracing across his cheek's, nose, the silver septum ring he had there.

And then the piercings he had on his ear's, finally, I leaned down and kissed his lip's softly.

_''So soft...''_

Moving my lip's against his more, I resisted the urge to stick my tongue in, or too bite.

Even though i wanted too so badly.

I leaned out then and went too his neck, kissing down it, stopping at his collarbone's as i couldn't resist too kiss them as well, and even trace my tongue along the bone's.

At least if i couldn't kiss him properly then this was acceptable...

I suddenly paused and looked up as i heard a deep throaty groan rumble in Axel's throat, pausing, I looked up at his face too see if he was awake.

His eyebrow's furrowed together, but he didn't shift.

Sighting softly, I rested my head back on his chest.

This action though, I guess made him stir as his arm's squeezed me against him softly and he buried his face in my hair, letting out a soft sigh himself.

I smiled at the gesture, before asking quietly.

''You awake?''

''Sort of, why, do you want to play?'' He asked, making me flush.

He didn't mean... **that** right? No, my mind was just stuck in the gutter.

He uh... Didin't notice what i was doing before either right?

Shit.

''Uh... well, we can't just sleep all day, as nice as cuddling is...'' I blushed.

Axel hummed back in agreement.

''Alright, let's play then'' He said mischievously, before flipping me over from laying down on hist chest since last night, making me squeak.

I heard him chuckle as i opened my eyes too stare up at a sleepy Axel, his eyes were even more narrowed then before, giving him an almost almond eye look, but it only made him look even more like a cat, or, scratch that, A tiger.

''Don't think i didn't know what you were doing too me in my sleep you little minx'' Axel smirked down at me, his hands on either side of my head on the bed.

I swallowed, glancing away from his face.

''I have no idea what you're talking about'' I said.

Axel chuckled.

''Naw, admit it, you like me'' He sang, leaning down till he was inch's away from my face.

''I do, it's why i picked you, I mean - ''

I looked up at him, stating the obvious besides his teasing and glancing away from his face.

Too close...

''You are handsome, and just my type... tall, slender, with wild red hair'' I said that as i brought my hand's up too tangle in his mane as i worked up the courage too look back up at him well i continued.

''Piercing green eye's, piercing's and tattoo's... I like you a lot'' I told him, swallowing thickly as my own eyes flicked up too his before looking down at the space between us.

''Yeah? Well your just my type, small, innocent little blond boy with beautiful blue eyes, not to mention the cute skater boy thing you got going on, your pretty sexy, I bet all the guy's and girl's in school were hounding you for a piece of that, but instead here you are, with me'' He said, leaning down too kiss my black XIII tattoo on the side of my neck.

My eyes closed as i felt his soft lip's press against my skin, making the spot tingly and hot.

''Uh... they were, actually pretty boring, all basic's, none of them were cool, like, Punkish or emo, even i was normal though like that once''

I heard Axel chuckle against my neck as he began to kissed down it too my collar bone.

I never had anyone do this before, so i was finding it quite enjoyable actually.

''Oh yeah? How bad?''

''Snobby little rich kid who wore vest's and slack's too school''

Axel let out a rather loud bark of laughter before pulling away and coughing.

''Jeeze, well i can totally say i like this Roxas better''

I didn't mind him using my middle name at all, actually, some of my close friend's called me it too, so i was used to it. And i liked Axel a lot to allow him.

''Were you always a rebel?'' I asked him as i watched him lean down back too my neck.

I shivered as i felt his hot breath against it.

''Yeah, ripped jeans and shit, all the time... were you a trouble maker at all? Or just a good boy?''

''Well... I was good when i was younger, as soon as i was fifteen i just started to get this way, well, I mean, I was only a good kid till i was ten, then i just got in too trouble for getting in too fight's with the school's bully Seifer all the time, and then when i was thirteen too fifteen it was sarcasm towards teacher's, acting out, fighting, swearing, I would graffiti at the back of the too school at night and i stole manga and Pokémon card's out of kid's lockers and backpacks too''

Axle chuckled against my neck again.

''Oh, you were bad'' He mocked.

''Shut up'' I smirked back.

Axel chuckled again.

''Nah, you know what happens too bad boys Roxie?'' Axel said, flicking his green eyes back up at me.

I blushed at the purr in his voice and the new nickname, though, I liked it...

''Uh... Detention? Juvii?'' I said stupidly, not playing along even tho i full well knew what he was doing.

But i couldn't be that desperate right?

Axel chuckled again under his breath.

''No, I mean, what happens too certain blond little boy's that be bad and that belong to me?''

I blinked up at him surprised, swallowing, before smirking.

''I belong to you? When did that happened? I'm pretty sure it's the other way around, I own you'' I told him.

Truth is, I did, legally.

It was laughable that he was joking about it... the bastard was so cocky.

I'd fix that soon enough...

I heard Axel growl playfully under his breath as he said in a gritty husky voice –

''Not for long, I'd love to ravage you - ''

He began, before he blinked, looking down at me and cocking his head.

''How old are you anyway?''

''Sixteen...'' I told him.

He smirked.

''So two year's then huh?''

''For what?''

I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

Axel smirked.

''Sex, silly, though i could break the rule's, I mean, all you have to do is order me right?''

Axel growled the last part, making me shiver and bite my lip underneath him.

He was right... If i wished it...

I closed my eyes and breathed.

No, keep calm, take it slow.

Why though? What was i waiting for?

''How bad were you at school? Or just in general?"

I asked him to change the subject.

Axel snorted.

''Very bad'' He purred.

I rolled my eyes.

''Be serious'' I told him.

He chuckled again.

''Fine, well, I basically did what you did, but did drug's and smoked in the washroom, stole that sort of stuff from my friend's and classmate's and was found cutting''

Axel hummed against my throat.

''How old are you?'' I asked.

Curios as my brows furrowed.

''Twenty three'' I swallowed.

Eye's widening... he was, an adult then.

''Virgin? How many people have you been with?''

''Ass wise? Yeah I'm a virgin, but sexual no, Uh -''

Axel leaned out and scratched his head.

He chuckled then.

''I'm not too sure actually, I've had... well''

His eyebrow's furrowed and i watched as he thought.

''Two ''Boyfriend's'' I guess, the others were just fuck's that i can barely remember from all the alcohol'' He said, leaning back down too my neck.

''Oh...'' I said flatly, feeling my heart sink as i thought, _''Was i just another fuck then?''_

What am i saying? Who cares...

As long as he did what i ordered him too.

And... I owned him, so he was mine then right?

Yeah... mine, only mine, so, no one else could have him, he can't choose no one else but me.

Tilting my head to the side as he kissed my neck again, before going back down too my collar bone and starting to lick at my neck.

My eye's closing as i shivered at the feeling of his tongue, hand's slowly threading my fingers through his hair as i more so focused on what he was doing too my neck.

''What about you Rox? Was anyone ever with you?'' I heard him ask.

''No'' I said.

There was Xion and Vanitas but, well, Vanitas i fooled around with a bit but...

it was just kissing and touching on his part, a few hand jobs, that was it, it didn't count.

and well Xion and I… all we did was make out a few times and touched each other.

I heard Axel hum satisfied against my neck.

''Good, your all mine then'' He purred.

I felt his lip's envelop the skin of my neck and begin to suck.

My Toe's curled, brow's furrowing as my head tilted back, hands tangling in red hair as i parted my lips and let out a small breathy moan when i suddenly felt a cross between pain and pleasure.

He leaned out after he made his mark, I had my lip's parted the whole time to the sensation's, panting lightly as my eyes were closed, finger's threading through his hair too keep me distracted now by the sucking.

When he leaned out, I heard the wet pop his lips made and i felt my face heat up, he took a few moment's too examine the mark.

I heard a cocky ''Humph'' And then he leaned down and kissed my closed lip's.

''H-How...'' I asked against his lip's, shivering at are breath's and the way are lip's brushed against each other, Axel's still slick with spit as he leaned away, I swallowed.

''How do you do that?'' I asked him.

I've seen plenty of people by their lockers or in the hallway when i used too go too school do that, even on school grounds, was it really just as simple as sucking?

''Easy'' Axel smiled down at me.

''Just suck'' He told me theb.

''Okay''' I said, nodding back, he smirked at me.

''Want to try?'' He asked.

Blushing, I shrugged.

''Uh... Sure, are you sure all i do is just suck?''

Axel nodded back, leaning down and situating his neck just above me so all i had to do was lean in.

''Yeah, go ahead'' He told me.

Nodding back, i moved my left hand too slide down the left side of his neck, holding it in place as i leaned up, brushing my lip's against his skin.

_''So warm...''_ I thought, before licking across the skin.

His skin had this odd taste, but i liked it.

Closing my lips over a spot, I began to suck just as he said.

Before leaning out a few seconds later.

''Like that?'' I asked him.

''Yeah, perfect, but just a bit harder'' He told me.

''Okay...'' I said back, leaning back in and sucking on the same spot.

I closed my eyes after a few second's as i started to get in too it as i sucked and sucked, even sliding a tongue across it.

Soon, two thing's happened at once, a groan from Axel that made me shiver, but first of all, blood.

I tasted copper after i swiped my tongue across it, then leaned out.

I looked up at Axel's chin as i asked him.

''Shit, are you okay? I sucked too hard i think''

Axel chuckled, swooping down too kiss me, my eye's shot open as i stared into his green ones before he leaned down with a smile on his face.

''Nah babe, that's how you make hickeys, see?'' He said, pointing at the mark i made on the right side of his throat.

I blushed at the way he called me babe, and the thing he was pointing too.

''It should be all purple and shit, just like the one you have'' He said.

''Really?'' I said.

Curios, I tried slipping out of bed.

Axel raised an eyebrow, trapping me between his arms before i could escape.

''Hey, where you going?''

''I want to see'' I said.

Axel rolled his eyes.

''Aright alright'' Smiling, he got up and followed me too my bathroom i had in my room.

I opened the door and flicked on the light, turning and peering at myself in the mirror, touching two finger's too the spot on the right side of my neck where he sucked.

''I probably should cover this... That would be pretty embarrassing''

''Yeah, but cool huh? First hickey i'm guessing?''

''Yeah'' I replied back, looking over at Axel at his mark i gave him.

_''He should too maybe... or maybe not, he was mine, i wanted people too know that, definitely''_

''How about we go for a walk in the forest? And talk about each other'' I suggested then, wanting to get to know him as i flicked off the light in the bathroom and went past him, over too my closet.

''Sure'' Axel shrugged, hand's in his pocket as he stood over by my bed behind me and watched me go through my closet, taking out my black hoodie.

I looked around for a different one that would fit Axel.

I finally found an old black one that i didn't wear anymore since it was sort of baggy on me and the fabric was sort of torn.

I closed my closet and turned around too walk over too Axel, and held it out for him.

''Here, It's cold out so...'' I said.

It was late September, the weather was getting colder along with the leave's changing color.

''Thanks''' He said with a smile, taking it from me and putting it on well i did the same with mine.

''You can keep that, too'' I told him a bit shyly.

''Alright, thanks'' He smiled back at me.

''Come on, there's a forest out back'' I said then, walking past him as i grabbed his hand, glancing up at him shyly at first and thinking well, It might of been a bad idea to do that but... Whatever, he didin't seem too mind it at all.

There i go again...

It didin't matter what he wanted or liked, all what mattered is what i wanted too do.

I turned back around and pulled him along with me as he followed me, out of my room and down the hallway.

''And where do you two think you're going?'' My mother asked, pausing from cleaning the kitchen as she walked out and stood at the entrance from the bottom of the stairs as while walked down it.

We do have maids for that sort of stuff but... she insisted that she could do it, it kept her busy when she didn't have work, as busy as she was.

''Just out too the forest for a bit'' I informed her.

My mother smiled back at us.

''Oh alright, have fun you two'' She said, before turning back to her work as we went out the back door, across the backyard over to the gate which i opened and led Axel out to the forest.

Before asking him casually -

''What sort of drug's did you do? Did you smoke? What did you drink?''

''Uh...'' He began, following beside me.

He scratched the back of his head and listed them off.

''I do smoke... a lot, It's an old habit of mine, usually six a day or something, I do drink too, mostly whiskey and rum, occasionally beer, drug's? I did a little of everything, started off with weed, then well cocaine, heroin, ecstasy''

I listened too him list them off and then looked up at him, studying him, And thought _''But he's still perfect even_ _after all that, nothing's wrong with him, well, except maybe being a bit of a jerk still''_

I smiled and looked away.

''I uh – Never did any of those, I stole smoke's and a lighter from school and now i can occasionally getaway with buying them, my parents have no idea, and my dad lets me drink rum, only with coke though, I can't stand that shitty taste'' I said, leaning against his arm now as i still held his hand.

It was very nice, he was really warm and comfortable.

''Yeah, It's not the best, but you tend to ignore it or you even end up liking it when you're in a shitty mood''

''Yeah...'' I said back, feeling my throat go thick and my chest hurt a bit.

I hated thinking about Axel's past, or, meeting me instead of someone else in the future.

Someone else owning him... touching him, even calling him really infuriated me with just the thought...

''You're really warm'' I told him aloud as i cuddled my face in too his arm, this made him chuckle back.

''Well... you're really cute'' He told me.

I felt my face heat up again and i smiled as i hid my face in too his arm.

I really was happy.

We walked in silence through the forest pathway Until i asked randomly –

''What's your favorite color?''

''Red'' He answered back right away, even though the question was basic as fuck and sort of embarrassing too ask.

''Mine's blue, sky blue''

Axel hummed back with a small smile, then he asked –

''What's your favorite season?''

''Anything but summer, I prefer fall the most though, or spring even''

''Yeah? I hate the winter, I don't mind fall too much, I like the colors, but my favorite would be summer''

''Too hot'' I told him.

Axel chuckled at that.

''Yeah, I don't mind the heat, in fact i love it... What's your favorite animal?"' He asked me.

''Uhm... Fox's, I guess''

''I guess those are my favorite but i really love all animal's'' I added on. Always having a thing for them.

''Oh yeah? That's sweet, I can totally see you being a cute fox though'' Axel chuckled.

''Foxas'' He added with a smile.

I felt my face heat up but i smiled as i said –

''What's yours?''

Axel hummed back.

''A Phoenix, even though it's not real...'' He sighted.

''I guess either a red cardinal, or a porky pine'' He said instead.

I chuckled at that, burying my face back in too his arm as i said –

''That's cute! A porky pine, their adorable''

I pulled away and smiled up at him.

''Your hair sort of looks like one'' I added on, smiling wide up at him.

Axel smirked and threaded a hand through his hair, before asking –

''You don't have any pet's?''

I quickly swallowed the thought of saying ''You'' But instead shook my head.

''I always wanted a cat or a dog, or even a a snake, but my mom doesn't like animals, well, I mean, she likes them but just doesn't want one in the house, especially the snakes''

''Oh'' Axel said.

''Did you used to have any pets?'' I asked him curiously.

Axel nodded back.

''Yeah... I used to have this little hedge hog named knuckles, I got him as a birthday present from that friend i told you about, of course, I had to leave him with that same friend when i left'' He started off with a smile but frowned then.

''Oh... well he sound's cute, I like the name, er even though its a but weird'' I smiled.

''Yeah'' Axel agreed back with a smile and a chuckle.

On are walk we talked on and on about each other, what video game's we liked, book's, music, movies.

Axel even found out that i was in a band and a tester for video games and computers, and i found out he used to be an engineer too back in radiant garden.

The evening was filled with smile's and laugh's, we were quickly becoming very comfortable with each other, that was also the day when...

Well, this happened.

We were on are way back home when i knew we should start heading back for supper.

Axel suddenly backed me up against a near bye tree and well...

Kissed me.

His green eyes searched my blue ones, silence asking if this was okay.

I calmed down from the sudden attack and moved my lip's back against his... eye's looking back in too his emerald one's.

He smiled, as we slowly moved are lip's against each other, Axel even tugged on my lip piercing, before he slid his tongue in too my mouth.

I met his tongue with mine, and shivered as i heard him groan deeply, pressing me up against the tree in between him.

I closed my eyes after craning my neck too get a better angle between us as are tongue's tangled and we kissed, soon we departed, both panting, more so i was.

Axel's eyes were shining as he smiled back at me, lip's glistening with spit.

''I had no idea you had a tongue piercing, fuck, that's pretty hot' He said, leaning back again too peck at my lips.

I smiled back and opened my eyes.

''Thanks... you taste pretty good'' I replied back, tangling both my hand's in his hair as i pulled him closer as are lip's smashed together again and this time i slid my tongue in too his mouth, smiling as i did so and wanting that wet, warm feeling and that smoky taste that was him.

Axel hummed back with a smile and kissed me back, bringing his hand's up too tangle in my own blond hair as we took our time kissing each other.

When we finally departed we were smiling, and panting.

Knowing we had to get back home, we turned around and did just that, and left the forest back home hand in hand.

I felt extremely happy for the first time in my whole lifetime, hoping that It would last.

When we got home, we had a big dinner and then me and Axel returned to my room for the night, we played video games and drank coke before settling down and cuddling as we watched tv and then eventually fell asleep.

Sunday morning, Instead of neck and collar bone kiss's and hickeys, along with making out.

Was a bit different.

* * *

And there's part two to chapter one.

Chapter two will be up at some point.

I now this chapter is sort of bullshit getting too know each other and all that, but we will be starting right away with the smut on chapter two, and from that point on there wont be much story, just smut.

So... hope you enjoy :D


	3. Conflicting Emotions

When i awoke i smiled as i cuddled my head against Axel's neck.

We slept in my bed again, though, this time we hugged each other.

Last night we had even made out and kissed each others necks and kissed softly until we fell asleep.

I looked up at his sleeping face again, then leaned up as i began to kiss at his jaw, smiling as i did so.

I really liked this new way of waking up.

''Axel...''

I smiled and purred into his ear, wanting him too wake up and play along.

''Mmm?''

I heard him hum back well raising an eyebrow.

''Wake up, I want to play with you'' I said, kissing his ear before grazing my teeth along the ridge.

The response i got was instant.

A gasp and a shiver and then a groan from Axel that made me smirk as i licked at his ear next.

''Okay... I'm up'' He said, bringing his eyes open as my mouth moved down too his neck.

I hummed back.

''Then touch me'' I told him, moving from laying down on him again too straddling his hips and leaning away as i pulled off my shirt, shivering afterwards as it was sort of cold in here.

''So eager huh?'' He smirked back sleepily as i leaned back down and attached my mouth too his neck again.

Kissing a few times before licking and then sucking on the skin, making him groan as he put his hands on either one of my hips.

''Shut it, It just's feel's good'' I pulled away slightly too tell him, then moving down too his collar bones as I placed a few kiss's and licks there before leaning away from him again.

Then reached down, grabbing the hem of his shirt and tugged it up.

''Take this off'' I told him.

''Alright alright'' He said, sitting up as I shifted to sit on his lap and waited as he pulled his shirt off.

After he threw his shirt down on the ground he watched me as he moved his hand's back to my hips and he held me there on his lap.

He was smirking at me as i looked back at him.

''How far we taking this?'' He asked.

I hummed back in thought, looking down at his naked chest and stomach as i ran my hand's up his side's, feeling him shiver beneath me and his finger's tightening around my hip's, then i smoothed them up his stomach and his chest.

It was a Sunday, meaning honestly i could stay in my room all day and no one in the household would bug me.

''Grinding and a hand job'' I told him boldly then.

I wanted too take this too the next step, this is why i bought him, wasn't it?

''Oh?'' He smirked, before leaning in and kissing the spot between my ear and neck, making my eye's flutter close as i stopped my hands on his chest, feeling him kiss my neck as one of his hand's slid up the left side of my neck.

Holding my head in place well his other hand moved dangerously close to my boxer's and began too stroke my inner thigh.

I was still in nothing but my boxers, just like he was now.

''Nhnn...'' I made the small noise, biting my lip as my head tilted back slightly, listening too the licks and sucks Axel was giving too my neck and the open mouth's kiss's as he stroked my inner thigh.

I was panting by the time he moved down too my collar bone, already growing hard as i began too rock my hip's slightly against him for some friction, causing me too grip his shoulders and moan as he let out a small groan when are cock's slid against each other through the fabric.

My motions began to speed things up a bit.

He moved down too my chest where he moved the hand that was holding my neck too my chest and he smoothed it across my chest and stomach, making me shiver as he kissed it at the same time, before he started lapping and swirling his tongue, then sucking on a erect nipple well he fondled the other one.

Making me moan as i rocked my hip's faster against his own hard on threw in his boxers.

''Hurry...'' I told him as i rocked my hip's against him, gasping as i felt him suddenly cup me through my boxers.

He leaned away and i gasped as he grabbed my hips and pushed me off of him, my back hit the bed and i was suddenly looking up in too dark green eye's, memorized by them until i hissed when one of his hand's slipped into my boxers and took a hold of my shaft.

I reached up and grabbed at his shoulders, shallowly thrusting my hip's in too his grip for any friction as i panted.

''Do you like it when i touch you like this, Roxas?'' He asked as he stared down into my blue eyes.

I swallowed and nodded back.

''Y-Yeah'' I answered.

''Say my name, Riley'' He said, moving his hand up my cock and making me gasp as my hands tightened on his shoulders.

''L-Lea!'' I moaned.

He rewarded me with a kiss too my neck as he started to move his hand on my cock, i bucked in too it frantically, wanting release and oh god did it feel so good –

I was a panting and sweating mess, Drolling from my mouth as i closed my eyes.

Feeling Axel's hot breath on my neck, then suddenly, a hot tongue on my skin licking across my neck sent me over the edge as i tilted my head back and cried out as i came all over Axel's hand and my stomach.

I laid there, panting afterwards.

I felt a kiss on my cheek and my hair swiped off to the side out of my eyes, I opened my eyes and watched Axel pull away, then he cleaned up my chest before i heard my bed creak under his weigh and he slid my boxer's back on, my eyes were closed the entire time and my mind blank as i came down from my orgasm, panting all the while.

When i did i got up slowly, hearing panting, i watched as i got up from my elbow's, watching Axel stroke himself till he came all over his chest, letting out a groan before he slipped his softening self-back in too his boxers and cleaned himself up too.

Afterwards, I waited till i crawled back on top of him when he laid back down on my bed.

I started off with kissing at his jaw as his hand's went too hold my hip's, then i rested my head tiredly on his shoulder.

He held me there in his arm's as i fell asleep again.

* * *

A few hours later i woke up, we both took separate shower's, me first as Axel occupied himself with watching tv on my bed.

Before we both got changed and then went downstairs too have lunch.

We returned to my room and played video games together again, then we went outside to get some fresh air, this time to a park as we dressed warmly in are hoodies.

Holding hand's as we walked down the sidewalk and looked around, then Axel suddenly asked me – ''When's your birthday?''

I hummed back, before answering.

''November, what's yours?'' I said, turning to look at him.

''August'' He answered back.

I nodded, looking back forward as i tried to take note of that to... maybe celebrate it and not forget.

''What's your family like? I mean, what's your opinion on them?'' Axel suddenly asked me.

''Uhm...'' I started off, surprised by the question.

''How about i start first?'' He smiled.

Confused, he was an orphan right?

''I had one friend growing up... named Demyx, the guy i mentioned before a few times'' Axel started off.

I looked over at him too indicate that i was listening as he smiled and motioned with his hand.

''He was the only one i could stand, even though he could be a bit annoying at times, he was full of energy and always smiling, he's the one i left to take care of Knuckles when I left, he's uh... also the one that tried to stop me from leaving all together, but then again, then i wouldn't of met you''

He shrugged and smiled, squeezing my hand.

I blushed and smiled back shyly.

''Now you'' He said.

Nodding back, I thought of who too start off with first, and decided that it would be my friend's –

''Well, I guess my best friend would definitely be Sora, he's well... pretty energetic all the time, not all that smart but he's got a good heart, then there's Riku, those two have been best friend's since they were kid's, Riku's well... quiet, maybe a bit cold but he just doesn't like too babble on like Sora, he's a nice guy too though''

Other than that there was Vanitas, Kairi and Xion but... since when did i speak last with any of them?

I barley even hung out or talked too Riku and Sora either.

''They sound nice, and their your band mates too huh?''

''Yeah'' I smiled back, happy he caught that.

''We started a bit before there senior years of high school, It was my idea, Sora was quick to agree and Riku agreed after seeing Sora's enthusiasm, we were all sort of nervous and didn't know how it'd work out or if it even would but... It did'' I smiled.

Axel nodded and smiled back.

''And your family?'' He asked.

I hummed back, in a way telling him that i was thinking about it.

''My mom's really nice, as you've seen''

Axel smiled warmly at that.

''Yeah... she's really sweet''

I smiled back at his kind comment.

''Yeah... she is, she's really caring too, my dad's a lot like me i guess'' I said, scratching at my cheek before adding –

''I don't mind him... I mean, I like him, but we just don't hangout much as we used too so...''

I just don't really care anymore for him, I feel like we're starting to drift apart.

In fact, not only him, but I feel like I'm losing my whole family gradually.

''Him and your sister's?''

''Well, same with Larxene, I never really see her much since she's moved out, she's off in Traverse Town living with this guy named Marluxia, I was sort of young too and she was the older sister so she didn't really have time for me, she was okay though, Namine's a lot like mom, she's sort of quiet like me and dad, but she's really kind''

I smiled at him as i thought of my sister.

Axel smiled back.

''She does seem that way'' He said in agreement.

We spent the whole walk there, and sitting at the park together, just talking, about many thing's as we got to know each other.

Afterwards we then headed back, had supper, and settled down for the night.

We laid down on my bed, cuddling on top of the cover's as we watched tv.

It was only nine now, and i wasn't tired at all.

Smirking as i got an idea to solve that.

I suddenly reached up, kissing Axel's neck.

''Hmm?'' He hummed back at me, halting his hand that was running through my blond locks and massaging my back.

I moved up closer to his ear, placing a kiss under the shell, before moving over too his lip's as i kissed him.

I felt him smile against my lips and he moved me up, making me smile well I shifted too straddled his leg's again.

He placed his hands on my ass, cupping it as i moved my body up against him after kissing his cheek and forehead, then looking down at his green eyes.

''How far?'' He asked, looking up at me.

I'm glad that he asked, he knew everything about me now, my insincerity's, everything, but the truth was...

I was far passed those now, though the gesture still was nice, and we both knew we couldn't go THAT far.

Because of my age. but, that was my decision, right?

''Just like yesterday but... I want you to suck me off'' I told him huskily, looking down at him with a smile.

Axel hummed back and smiled.

''I can manage that'' He smirked, before diving down as he licked at my neck again.

In minutes we went through the same process as yesterday, there was neck licking from both of us, kissing and licking with are tongues, down to the collarbones, and then are chests.

I was panting and sweating as i watched Axel suddenly lower me down beneath him when i felt his hand's slide down too my lower back side, I glanced up at him and he kissed my forehead quickly before moving down too my stomach, unbuttoning my jean's and sliding them off along with my boxers.

Revealing my hard leaking cock as he slipped his tongue in too my belly button, making me squirm underneath him.

He smirked as he leaned out and kissed it, before moving down too my pelvis.

He smirked again at the two black mirrored bass cleft's tattoos there, making it look like a heart tattoo, well there was also two studs on either sides of the clefts.

Before he went down on me.

My reaction was instant, gasping, I threw my head back against the sheets, hands reaching out and gripping Axel's hair tightly as i moaned his name at the tight heat, the hot, warm moist throat that was his enveloped me whole as i could feel myself at the back of his throat.

Then he began to move, holding my hip's down as he began too deep throat me.

''Uuuh! Uh! F-Fuck...'' I moaned, eye's watching the red head's head bob up, his mouth swallowing my cock whole straight down too his throat before back out and then in again.

I was thrusting my hip's upwards, but then noticed that Axel's hands were restricting it over my hips, growling, I brought my hands over too his, gripping them and trying too tug them off, at this Axel looked up, before pulling away from my cock, he swallowed.

''Rox -'' He began.

''Did i... fucking tell you to stop?'' I glared at him suddenly.

He looked up at me with widened eyes and a shocked expression on his face.

''N-No but, If you do that i'll -''

''Axel'' I hissed his name.

He snapped his head back up at me, furrowing his brow's.

''Get back to what you were doing before, and don't put your hands on my hip's'' I told him, glaring back down at him.

He glared back, but did as he was told as he lowered himself back on too my cock, making me moan again as my hand's slipped back in too his red lock's.

I began to thrust my hip's back in too his throat as he bobbed his head and tugged on his hair, he was careful not to choke, so he didin't deep throat me like before which annoyed me, and failed as he abruptly pulled of when i was getting close, Gaging and coughing a bit as he pulled off suddenly.

I watched him with a split second of worry, before glaring at him.

''Axel'' I hissed at him again, I noticed his eyes were watery as he opened them, he cleared his throat and tried to speak, but i grabbed his head abruptly and pulled him down too my cock, this outraged him as he let out a growl of his own, glaring at me full force as his eye's peered over at me.

My eye's suddenly wide as i realized then that i angered him, he reached up and grabbed his wrist from my hair, tugging it away as he said to me, almost in an angry shout but his voice was rough –

''The hell's gotten into you?'' He said, dropping my hand.

I glared back at him then, though i was a bit scared.

''Nothing'' I told him.

Why wasn't he sucking my cock, like he should?

Axel scoffed back.

''Nothing? Well you're sure being a fucking asshole right now, what the fuck's up with the pushing? Stop that, I can get you off without it'' He told me, crossing his arms.

''I know that, but i want too fuck your throat, so what?'' I spat at him.

Axel looked at me with widened eyes.

''So what?! That's! That's... It fucking hurt's! I don't like having your cock forced down my throat, or anyone's! No matter how small it is, it still makes me gag, and that's not pleasurable!'' He said to me.

My eyebrow twitched and i grabbed him by his red hair again, making him grunt as i tugged his hair down hard, staring in too his green eyes.

''I don't give a fuck, now suck me off, and ill ignore that comment for now'' I told him.

His eye's glared back, I was already getting soft now any ways.

''Like i fucking would after that, you know, your acting like a spoiled fucking brat right now'' He shot back, glaring at me.

My fist tightened and i growled back, I thought about kissing him, and maybe just grabbing are cock's and rubbing them together instead, but then again, he probably just tastes like me... Gross.

Forcing his head down close to my cock, I ordered him –

''Suck'' I said.

Axel scoffed back again, I flinched as his hot breath was against my pelvis.

''Fuck you, I'll just bite it off'' He said, moving his head back up and grabbing my arm off again.

This time putting either one on either side of me, I glared up at him, hissing out his name between clenched teeth.

''Axel'' I bit out.

Axel only smirked down at me.

''No... you see, I could have gotten you off minutes ago and we could be cuddling, but instead, your being a fucking asshole all of a sudden, what the fuck's up?'' He said, staring in too my blue eyes and searching.

''That's easy'' I told him, looking away.

''Hm?'' He hummed back, raising an eyebrow at me.

I turned my head and looked back up at him, glaring as i did so.

''I _own_ you Axel, meaning you have too do whatever i say, if you don't - I can just cry wolf and my dad will kill you''

I smiled up at him afterwards, knowing that i won.

But the redhead only smiled back, before his smile widened and then he... chuckled!

''You really think i give a _fuck?_'' He smiled at me crazily.

I stared at him completely surprised, even wondering if i was wrong about the drugs fucking him up before, since he was looking pretty insane right now.

''I don't _care_ Roxas, I never _did_, though i admit i really like pleasuring you, seeing you squirm underneath me and moan like the little whore you are, but if your going too start abusing me well... your going too start losing me as well'' He smiled back down at me.

I swallowed as i stared back in too his green eyes, thinking things over.

I honestly...

Didin't want too lose him. 

He was different then the others...

Just, their was something about him.

That was irrplaceible.

Even though that this was bad... I couldn't scare him, I couldn't use him...

But... I could get what i wanted if i played along then at least... So that's what ill do.

I looked away, fist balling up as i grew even more frustrated.

''Please'' I told him then.

He raised a red eyebrow at me.

I turned my gaze back up at him.

''I'm sorry... look, I- I don't know what came over me... just, please, please don't stop, It felt really good''

He looked surprised, eye's widening before narrowing as he studied me, before he sighted.

''Fine, okay, just... don't touch my hair, or rather, just hand's off okay? I'll do the work'' He grumbled the last part, then moved back down too my cock.

Smirking as i felt him tug at my cock and begin too stroke it back too hardness, I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes.

Feeling the now familiar warm moist mouth slip around my cock head and then swallow me hole, before bobbing his head up and down.

I opened my mouth and let myself moan as my moan's got louder, back arching, fist clenching the sheets beneath me, brow's furrowing together, as i shouted Axel's name suddenly and came inside his mouth minutes later of his repeated bobbing.

In which he licked up my shaft, swirling around the head as i was still in my daze, cleaning me up with his mouth before pulling back up my boxers and slipping me in as he swallowed and licked his lip's, slipping his own hand in too his boxers as he shut his eye's and masturbated too me.

When i came around and opened my eyes again he was half done, I moved over to him, smiling as i slipped my hand in his own boxers, finding his hand and finding a different spot i could grip, the bottom of his cock as i began to pump in time with him as i kissed at his jaw.

Then his cheek, and neck.

His lip's opened as he began too pant and groan, I licked at this neck until with a raspy moan that made me shiver, he came all over my hand and his.

We both pulled are hand's away after a moment as i continued too place chaste kiss's against his neck after open mouthed and licks well he was masturbating, I then moved over to his ear, whispering huskily –

''I'll suck you off next time'' I said, kissing his ear before pulling off as i grabbed a tissue too clean are hand's off, after we lapsed in too silence and i turned off the tv he was watching before.

I crawled over to him and curled up against his chest with a hand resting on my back as i smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: **Part 2 too this chapter will be edited and uploaded tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Part 2 of Conflicting Emotions

When i awoke, I heard the shower running.

Frowning, I wanted to wake up to him and see his sleeping face, then we could make out and that could lead to something else...

Sighting in too my pillow, I closed my eyes again, but something was nagging at me as my brow's furrowed together well i tried too go back to sleep.

Until my alarm went off.

''Ugh... fuck'' I said with a frown, burying my head farther in too my pillow.

I had totally forgotten that i had to get up today! It was Monday!

I racked my brain as i tried to remember, as it slowly all came back to me –

I had to go in too town today too test out a game and give my opinion on it and tweaks if need be, then i had a rehearsal since we were playing live in town sometime next week.

I groaned at the next second as there was knocking on my door.

''Roxas? Are you up? It's Monday, you have work don't you sweetie?'' My mother reminded me.

''Shit'' I cursed under my breath, my body was screaming for me not to go, well, my mind was most of all.

I wished i could just spend more time here, In bed, maybe with Axel and we could cuddle... or do something else.

Sighting as i heard the bathroom door open i shouted back at my mom as i got out of bed.

''Yeah! I'm up!''

''Okay good! I'll have breakfast ready downstairs for you and Axel whenever you come down!'' She shouted back.

Turning too Axel, he was dressed with his red hair dripping wet.

He looked at me and i walked over to my dresser, grabbing my outfit for today.

Casual, as i laid down the rules.

''I gotta go to work, you stay here, In the house, do whatever you like, but if you want to leave then speak too my mom so she can call to let Reno or Leon to escort you around wherever you like till i get back'' I said, turning to look at him as he raised eyebrow at me.

''Uhm... okay'' He said.

''Good'' I said, walking past him to the bathroom, before he started speaking his mind –

''You know, I actually thought you weren't like all those other rich pig's, ordering us around and thinking were absolute lesser then you, well i guess i was wrong cause your full of bullshit, you fooled me'' Axel said, sitting down on my side of the bed as he crossed his arms and watched me enter the bathroom before i turned around upon hearing that and glared at him.

I walked over too him as i reached out and growled, grabbing the collar of his shirt tightly and pulling him forward until are faces were inches apart.

''I am _NOTHING_ like them, and cut the shit, you gave yourself up as a slave because you didn't care, that's your fucking fault, not mine, so I'm treating you like you should be, no less'' I spat.

Axel only continued too glare.

''I'm not saying I'm better than the others who are like me, but what the fuck? Two fucking days ago you were nice! Fucking kind even! You were a human being! Now you're just a fucking dick!'' He shouted into my face.

Gritting my teeth, I felt the tear's prick in my eyes, I couldn't say anything back for fear of breaking.

He just... didn't understand was all, I'm trying, so hard, he has no fucking idea.

But i bought him for this reason, and i wanted it too stay that way.

Tearing my hand away from his shirt, I turned around as i felt the first tear drop, running down my face as i walked over to the bathroom, entering it and closing it behind me as i cried silently well getting ready for the day.

Afterwards, I went about my room getting ready, Ignoring Axel who was laying down on my bed, hand's behind his head like the cocky bastard he was as he watched tv.

''I'll be back by four, there's breakfast downstairs if you want it''

''Right, It's not like I'm going to miss you any way's'' He said coldly.

Pursuing my lip's as that stung, badly, I ignored him as best as i could too retort and walked out of my room.

He'd get what was coming too him soon, he didin't understand that i was the master, regardless if he gave a shit or not, i could still hurt him.

He acts all mighty and says he doesn't care about dieing, because he doesn't _care_.

Well he might change his view's about that soon and start begging me too stop...

With that in mind i made my way down staris, eating breakfast with a straight face too hide my sadness.

My family asked about why Axel wasn't with me, I told them he was still asleep and too not bother him, even though i wanted him too be locked up in m room for the whole day as some sort of punishment...

But maybe it would be better if i gave him some time on his own.

Maybe then he'd let his guard down.

I went about my day, riding too town on my skateboard, I prefer it then a limousine.

I really didn't like drawing attention to myself, so this was a lot simpler.

I met up with the gaming team there as i tested out there new game, fake smiling and laughing as i conversed with the team, even signed autographs and gave my input.

It was a good game too and the team was well nice and overall just good people, so that went well at least.

After, I went home and rehearsed with Riku and Sora in the basement of my home, after two hours of good rehearsing my throat was raspy and rough as it hurt, we called it a day as they went home after we hung out for a bit, catching up as i told them a little bit about Axel.

Afterword's, I ate supper.

This time Axel came down but we didn't speak at all, thank god my voice hurt from practicing so my family assumed that i just didn't want too talk.

Afterword's i went up too my room, Axel was going to the library inside are mansion where i guess he spent most of his time today.

I went over to my bed and lied down, hand's on my stomach as I watched tv for a half hour, till my eye's started to drop and i curled up against my pillow on my side, i continued too watch the tv till my eyes dropped even more and i was on the verge of falling asleep before i heard the door click open quietly.

I popped my eyes open and got up and looked over at the person who walked through the door.

''Hey'' Axel greeted me softly as he closed the door behind him.

''Oh... hey'' I rasped out weakly, watching him as he walked over and sat at the end side of his bed.

''What's up?'' I asked him as i went back too curling against my pillow.

''Uhm... not much, how was your day?'' He asked, looking back at me.

''Same old, yours?'' I asked back.

Axel sighted as he laid back, hand's behind his head as he peered over at the tv.

''Mostly tv, reading and napping'' He said, closing his eyes.

''You could of gone out... anywhere you know, Reno or Leon would of taken you'' I reminded him, not wanting him too be bored.

Axel only hummed back.

After a bit of quietness, I reached out and threaded my fingers through a red spike, repeating the action over again before he looked up at me, forehead furrowed and eyebrows high as he looked at me.

I looked back in too his green eye's, before glancing back at his hair and watching my finger's go through it.

Axel sighted as he allowed it, and looked back at the tv well i continued my motions.

''I'm... sorry about last night and this morning'' I suddenly sighted, closing my eyes.

''I realized now that i was being a total asshole'' I said aloud, waiting for a response.

Was i telling him this too get his guard down...?

Or... was it because i actually felt bad for doing what i had did?

I waited for a few minutes but Axel still didn't respond, I opened my eyes to see him only staring at the tv.

He had heard me right?

Or was he thinking?

''Axel?'' I asked.

''What you did was really fucking mean, I don't know Rox'' Axel sighted.

Hand pausing on his hair, I said –

''I know! I'm so sorry... It, won't happen again, I promise, is there anything i can do for you to forgive me?'' I asked, sitting up.

Axel sighted.

''Well, you could let me fuck your mouth for one''

My eye's widened, and i thought it over.

I mean... I didin't _have_ too.

I could just as easily say no.

But...

It was only fair right?

And my throat was already fucked so...

...

And i wanted too.

''Alright...'' I agreed, with a sigh i got off the bed and walked over so i was sitting in front of Axel on my knees, my hand's went too his jean's as i popped open the button and the zipper.

Axel sat back up, hand's on either side of his leg's as he watched me, and I glanced up in too his green eyes and swallowed, suddenly becoming nervous...

I bit my lip.

It was my first time, but he wasn't going to be gentle, I wasn't at all with him either though so what was the point?

I just... need to get him off as fast as i could.

Hand's sliding too his pants as i tugged them down his slender leg's, then his boxers.

His cock was already half hard as i took a hold of it in my hand, stroking it well i stroked his inner thigh, then bringing it too full length and feeling my mouth water as i gazed at it.

Before i leaned in, licking up the side of his length, making sure my tongue stud dragged across it.

Causing Axel too gasp and jolt his hip's up, before i licked a few more time's, coating his cock in saliva from my tongue and swirling around the tip, then slipping it into the slit before sighting afterwards as i took it in too my mouth inch my inch, until i had all of it down my throat.

I felt Axel's hand on top of my head, holding me there as his cock filled my throat, I felt my own cock pulse in my jean's as i felt his own cock beginning to drip down my throat, god, and he was big too...

''Axshel'' I slurred with my cock in his throat, trying to move my head up but his hand just kept pushing me down, growling, I heard him gasp and groan above me, grabbing me by my blond locks and pulling my hair upwards, indicating for me too start bobbing.

But i needed off, I couldn't breath... I was already feeling dizzy.

I bobbed my head up along his length, before grabbing his hand on top of my head harshly as i griped it, nail's scarping across the skin too keep it from pushing me down as it tried again, well i grabbed a hold of his cock in my other hand, holding it still as i got off of it, gasping for air as my eye's begin too sting.

''Not very fun is it?'' Axel sneered back at me.

I swallowed, tasting a few drops of his cum.

I shivered and groaned at the taste, ignoring his comment as i removed my hand from my head, going down too my jean's as i unbuttoned myself and my zipper as i slid my hand in too my boxer's, taking a hold of my own cock well i went down on him again.

I began too stroke myself in time as i bobbed my head up and down on his length, he was panting now and i was breathing harshly through my nose well I worked him with my mouth, eye's closed as i focused on getting us off.

Hand stroking, head bobbing, I then suddenly felt Axel grab me harshly by my hair again and thrusted his cock all the way down my throat, I chocked slightly, my nose even hitting his stomach as i felt him inside me.

I moaned then around his length, strangely liking the roughness and abuse, getting a very odd but pleasureful sensation as i used my tongue as best as i could well stroking myself off faster.

I felt so full, and actually the tug on my hair was starting to feel really fucking good the more he tugged, along with the cock shoved down my throat, so big... and it tasted so good with his cum dripping down my throat, who knew that I'd actually enjoy this?

Feeling myself get dizzy again, i groaned and slid my head back down on his cock slowly, sucking before popping off as he let me pant again, before grabbing my head harshly again and forcing my head down back down on his cock as he controlled my head now, gripping hard and fucking my mouth and throat as i focused on too keep breathing through my nose and use my tongue whenever i could.

Soon, he slammed in too my throat, filling me completely and i felt more of his cum leak down my throat, letting out a long moan of my own, I came all over my stomach.

Then after i heard Axel let out a long moan of his own, throwing his head back as he trusted his hip's a few time's until i felt his cum spill down my own throat.

Panting afterwards as i pulled off, I swallowed all his cum, before collapsing against the side of the bed as i regained my breath.

God that fucking felt good, I already missed his cock filling my throat.

I smiled, savoring the taste of his cum in my mouth well Axel pulled back on his boxer's and pants, collapsing on the bed then afterwards as his chest heaved and he stared up at the ceiling, coming down from his own orgasm.

Once my breathing calmed down i pulled back up my boxers, getting up and walking over to the bedside table to grab a tissue, I grabbed one and cleaned off my chest, throwing it in the small trash can next, then rubbing my throat afterwards.

It hurt but i took some medicine to help with my throat later after screaming so much during rehearsal, It was the genre we were in, punk rock with a bit of hard core.

That ordeal of course didn't help my throat at all, but i enjoyed it either way.

I groaned then as i stood on my tip toes, stretching my back and arm's high in too the air as i let out a small yawn, covering it with my hand and blinking away the tear's.

I was exhausted.

I turned around and walked over to my bed, crawling on top of it and grabbing my pillow which Axel had moved out of his way when he lied down, he was laying down on his side now with his arm slung over his eye's.

I wasn't sure if he was awake or not, so i left him alone, even though i wanted too sort of cuddle...

Or for him too fuck me hard in too my bed.

Sighting, I lied down and got underneath the warm good smelling cover's, eye's closing right away as i breathed in the scent on them.

I waited a few minutes of calm breathing, before i decided to try and talk with him.

''Axel?'' I said. My voice a bit rough.

''Mmm?'' He hummed back, rubbing at his forehead as i peeked at him over my pillow.

''Can you come with me tomorrow? I have another game company to see and i gotta rehearse'' I asked him, waiting for his answer.

''Why would you want me there?'' He said, letting out a large yawn after wards, I waited till it was over until i spoke.

''Well... I missed you today, and you seemed sort of bored today so...''

''And you think following you around would be better?'' He asked back.

Pursing my lip's from yelling at him, I sighted and closed my eyes and turned on my side.

''Forget it'' I told him, hugging the blanket's against me and unfurrowing my brow as i huffed and tried to relax.

There was silence between us, and it was that way for the whole night until i eventually fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke too my alarm again.

Instantly my throat felt all scratchy and it hurt.

I got up out of bed as i turned off my alarm, coughing a bit and clearing my throat.

And fucking yuck, now the taste in my mouth from last night was well... not in any way good.

I moved and gathered up my clothing off the ground, noticing that Axel was just a still sleeping lump on my bed.

I got ready for the day, even after the shower and of course, brushing my mouth out well.

Axel was still asleep when I returned, running a hand through my wet blond hair, so i decided to leave him alone again today.

I left the room, greeting my mother good morning in the kitchen.

She right away noticed my voice and frowned, and cared for me like every mother should.

She got me a pill to take with a glass of cold water and cooked me up some oatmeal, before wishing me a good day at work as i left, without Axel.

Except, unlike the last company, these guys were totally lazy, slob's and well... just complete idiot's.

I couldn't yell at them, but i was frowning and crossing my arm's the whole way through.

I had to point out almost everything too them, and this game they showed me was so generic with tons of plot hole's and design flaws, It was so half assed.

I basically had to save them.

Frustrated and sighting after, once i was done i made my way back home where Riku and Sora were waiting for me for another rehearsal.

''Hey guy's'' I said, smiling weakly at them.

''Whoa, you sick?'' Sora asked right away as he walked out of the living room with Riku trailing behind.

I was over at the front door taking off my converses.

Riku looked at me with crossed arms, frowning at me as he waited for an answer, I waved them off.

''Nah, the pills or something just didn't work this fast enough this time, I'm fine though, and just a bit tired is all''

I looked over at Riku.

''And besides, It gives the vocal's those sort of raspy tone right?'' I smiled.

''It'll be wicked''

''Yeah but, we don't want you loosing your voice'' Riku said.

''Yeah...'' Sora frowned, agreeing.

I shrugged back.

''I'll be fine, come on, let's go''

I walked over too the basement door and walked down the step's with the others following after me once I took off my shoes.

Where we spent two hour's practicing, Sora suggesting an in between break for me too rest my voice as we all headed upstairs to the living room too lounge on the couch and watch tv, until we started up again.

It was just as i was finishing are last song, eye's closed as i usually had them when i was talking and screaming in too the mic well strumming my guitar.

Sure, my throat hurt like hell, it ached and felt scratchy, but it gave me that raspy, husky scream i needed.

So after, when i finished the song, sort of sweaty and opened my blue eyes...

In front of me leaning against the wall with his arm's crossed watching me, was Axel.

He had a small smile on his face, that's all it took me too smile back at him and forget about my shitty day.

''Nice'' Riku commented.

''Yeah, how's your throat Riley?'' Sora asked.

I shrugged as i stepped away from the mic, rubbing my throat and smiling slightly.

''Fine, good practice today guys, were definitely ready for the tour, I'll see you guy's on Thursday?'' I said.

Sora nodded with a smile and Riku nodded back too.

''Yeah! See you then Rox''

''Save the screaming for practice'' Riku smirked at me, clamping me on the shoulder as the two past by Axel and left up the stairs leading down to the basement.

Sighting as i smiled slightly after them, I set my guitar down, before looking up at Axel.

''Hey'' I greeted him, voice still rough as i stood up, with the only thought in my mind was too rest, it hurt too talk even now.

''Hey, how was work? Practice seemed too go well'' Axel said, uncrossing his arms and backing off the wall.

My brows furrowed.

''Shit, I got stuck with a team of completely idiot's today, and my throat hurts like hell'' I sighted, running a hand through my hair before smiling back at him.

''But i guess it can't be helped, anyway, What didyou do today?'' I asked.

Axel hummed back.

''Same as yesterday, you know, you got a really good voice for singing, especially for screaming like that, It takes talent to do that, just... well''

I was surprised to see Axel blush as he rubbed the back of his head.

''You're really good'' He smiled.

I felt my face heat up.

''Uhm... t-thanks'' I blushed, only ever receiving comments from Riku and Sora.

I looked down at the ground, smiling but embarrassed.

''Yeah so, what are you up too now?'' He asked me.

I shrugged back.

''Honestly? Just lying down, maybe video game's'' I said well walking over to the stairs.

''Oh yeah? Are you tired?'' He asked, turning to me as i stepped up the stairs before looking back at him.

''Not really'' I replied back.

Axel put his hands in his pocket and shrugged.

''Well, I mean, if you want... I -''

Surprised to see Axel stuttering, he rubbed the back of his head again well he looked away sheepishly, blushing more, before dropping his hand and looking straight at me.

''You were really hot singing, especially with that voice, just... seeing you like that was very sexy and i... would love to spend some time with you right now'' He said, looking up in too my blue eyes.

My eye's widened as i looked down at him from the stairs.

Did he mean...?

''Do you mean...?'' I tried, Axel nodded back.

''Yeah, If that's alright?''

I smiled, nodding.

''Sure uhm, come on'' I said, stepping down that one step to grab his hand and pull him along, back to my room where i shut the door behind me.

I let go of his hand and walked over too my bed, laying down on the bed and looking over at him, waiting for him to make his move.

He walked over to the bed and crawled on top of me, but he didn't do anything, just peered down at me, looking in too my eye's before he frowned.

Watching him, I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow.

He sighted.

''Look... about last night and this morning, I'm... sorry for yelling at you and making you... do that'' He said, glancing back at me before looking away.

I was surprised that he would even mention it, much less apologize.

This was good... he was forgiving me.

''It's... okay, I mean, I caused it, If i wasn't so selfish and mean...''

It would of never of happened.

But i wanted it too.

And i want too do it again.

''Yeah, but still, I shouldn't of done that'' He sighted, leaning downwards as he pressed are forehead's together as he whispered –

''Sorry''

I stared in too his green eye's, feeling a sudden swell of affection as i wrapped my arms around him, pulling him down close.

''It's okay'' I told him.

He smiled back at me and in turn i smiled back at him.

He then leaned in, softly pressing his lips against my own.

I ran my hand's up the back of his neck, then too his soft silky spike's as i ran my hands through them while are lips moved against each other.

For once, mostly because of my throat and how tired i was, I was even beginning to get a headache...

I let him take the lead, letting him do whatever he wanted as i resisted too jump the gun and open my mouth right away, or too bite his lips.

No, I just laid there, loving the way how his spikes felt against my hand's and finger's, and his warm soft lip's against my own.

I shut my eye's long ago as soon as he started kissing me, not wanting to stare in too his green eyes right now, I still felt sort of bad for what i did, for what happened, and i knew they would stare and judge me.

I was... confused.

I wanted too do so many things too him...

Things that were very selfish and would cause him nothing but pain...

The exact reason why i bought him.

But now i sort of didin't want too...

I didin't want too hurt him.

I suddenly felt his hot breath on my mouth and a quick flick of his wet tongue across my lip piercing then.

I opened my eyes slightly too watch as i opened my mouth for him, blue eye's quickly glancing up into green before slipping close again as i felt his wet tongue slip in too my mouth.

''Nhnn'' I groaned softly, hand's balling up in his hair as i tugged him closer, losing a bit of control from his rough wet tongue, It was so hot, literately.

I felt his tongue coaxing mine in too play right away and i eagerly agreed, flicking my tongue against his and sliding, tasting and swallowing his saliva as we explored eachothers mouth's.

Slowly, for the first time as we really tasted each other, felt each other, finding out that Axel liked it when i ran my tongue across his canine's, causing him to push against me, and i liked it very much when he shoved his tongue down my throat...

And i didn't like my teeth touched, but it would make me shiver, which made Axel smile in too the kiss.

Eventually, the both of us pulled away too pant and gasp in breath's, but not without eagerly kissing each others faces.

Axel started with my jaw as i kissed his cheek, then he went down too my neck, my hand's went too his shoulder's as i panted, focusing on breathing well i felt his tongue lap against my neck.

Licking and swirling against the skin, before he moved up too that one spot between my neck and ear and sucked, making my neck and head tilt back.

Brow's furrowing as i moaned out aloud, hand's back tangling in red lock's and afterwards i slung my leg's around Axel's lower back, panting as i pulled him down too me.

I heard him suddenly moan, making me shiver as i groaned when are sudden bulges rubbed against each other through are jeans from my action.

''Axel...'' I pleaded his name, bucking my hip's up against him again, making him grunt as he moved back along my jaw, panting.

''How far...'' He panted as he moved too my ear.

I shivered at his hot breath, biting my lip as he licked behind my ear before tracing the outer shell.

''Nnn... Uh, all the way'' I answered back, bucking my hip's upwards again suddenly moaning as i felt both heat and wetness suddenly in my right ear.

''O-Oh god... Ax'' I moaned, back, neck and head arching back as i panted well Axel's tongue plunged in too my ear and started swirling around inside, oddly enough, It felt amazing, and i think Axel realized this as he didn't stop, but, he did suddenly stop as my moaning started to get under control.

My nail's digging and scraping across Axel's neck, making him shiver and groan before pulling back.

I panted and swallowed, opening blurry eye's as i realized that i was shedding tears from the intense pleasure, I wiped them away with my hand, suddenly pausing beforehand as i smelled copper, my right hand nails were coated in blood, dripping a bit.

I looked up at Axel as he was still panting, looking at me and between my hand.

''Shit... Axel, are you okay?'' I asked him, looking at him worriedly.

I must of... scratched his neck pretty fucking hard.

Axel only nodded back.

''Y-Yeah, just, hand me a tissue would you?'' He said, nodding back, I grabbed one for him and handed it over.

He muttered a thanks and put it on the back of his neck, hissing slightly at the contact.

Well he did that, I couldn't help but run my hand's underneath the hem of his shirt, up his hips and stomach before his chest, rubbing at it and then even leaning in and closing my mouth around a nipple.

I heard Axel groan after feeling him shiver, then he moved to toss the bloody tissue away.

I pulled away then and looked up at him after a couple swirls of my tongue around one of his nipples.

''Fuck me? Please'' I asked him.

I noticed that i was aching for it, in the right mind, I would be absolutely nervous, but that tongue fucking really made me desperate, my legs were practically shaking already.

Axel stared at me wide eyed, before swallowing.

''Your uhm... a virgin though right?''

''...Yeah'' I told him, watching his face.

He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, well he did that i went too mine, but I noticed my hands were sort of shaky and it was hopeless, before his hands reached down and helped me instead.

Making me smile as i watched his hands on my button and zipper as he spoke –

''You're going to have to do what i say alright? So it won't hurt''

Nodding, I added my own request.

''Could you fuck me from behind, also?''

I always fantasied of it, and really wondered if it was hot as it was.

Axel looked surprised at me, but nodded as he pulled down my pants and boxer's.

''Y-Yeah, if that's what you want...'' He bit his lip after.

I smiled as i could see his blush, he went too taking off his own boxer's and pants next, and well I ran my hand across my chest and stomach, resisting the urge to touch myself.

''Do you have any lubes? Condom's?'' He asked me next as he finished undressing.

I nodded back.

''Er... yeah, in my dresser'' I told him.

Nodding, he leaned over me too open my dresser.

I smiled up at his exposed neck, taking the moment too run my left hand up his neck and then in too his hair well my other rested on his chest, massaging it in circle's then i leaned up and kissed then licked at his neck while he opened the drawer and pulled out the two said item's.

''Do you uhm... know what you're doing?''

I asked him as he situated himself back between my legs, first taking off the condom wrapper.

Axel looked back up at me, a bit of bewilderment and confusion in his eyes, before he nodded back.

''Yeah'' He said.

Swallowing and nodding back slightly, I sat up, at this Axel looked back up.

''Can i uh... do it?' I asked, feeling my face heat up as i looked between his face, the condom and his cock.

''Y-Yeah sure, go ahead'' He told me, handing me it as he went too opening the bottle of lube.

Nodding back, I took the condom and then unwrapped it before I reached down and grabbed his cock.

Feeling it twitch in my hand, then i slid over the condom.

''Lie down'' I heard him tell me after I did so.

I nodded back, turning around and lying down with my face down on the mattress to the side as i held the sides of my pillow.

I waited as i swallowed and tried too calm my nerve's.

I wanted this, so bad, but it was sill sort of scary.

It wasn't as i was growing impatience a minute or two later as i was about to ask him what he was doing, I couldn't quite see him from this angle, until i seized up before shivering as i felt a hand on my left cheek, gripping it and then an arm slung around my waist as he hoisted me up.

''Sit like this, It'll be better this way'' I heard him tell me, so that my ass was arched in too the air.

Though, now i couldn't rub my cock in too the mattress this way, that was… troublesome, hopefully I wouldn't have too.

''Spread your leg's'' I heard him tell me.

I did so, feeling my face heat up, I felt so exposed, but it was turning me on too, I wonder what Axel was thinking right now?

I waited another minute, straining to look over my shoulder and seeing Axel just...

Standing there... was he staring?

I was about to say his name when he spoke up.

''Hey so... from what I've heard is that it's going to feel very uncomfortable and it might hurt a little, the key too it is just too relax your body, the more you do the less it hurt's, so just try and do that and... no worries' take your time, I'm not going to rush thing's unless you tell me that your good too go'' He told me.

''Okay'' I said back to him, feeling reassured by that explanation.

I took a breath, before gripping the bed as i said –

''Go ahead''

Seeing a small nod before i looked forward when he leaned down, I jolted as i suddenly felt something wet but warm at my entrance, then there was a hand on my cock, slowly stroking me well the other hand squeezed as Axel told me –

''I'm going too rim you first, It should be easier that way''

''R-Rim?...'' I asked awkwardly.

I heard Axel hum back.

''It basically means that I'm going to eat you out''

My brows furrowed, still confused, until I felt his tongue slide up my entrance.

Making me gasp slightly and get the idea.

Oh.

Biting my lip as i hid my face in the sheet's, gripping them as i felt his tongue, before slowly dipping in and then back out.

Just halfway a few time's, I could barely feel it, just a strange, wet and warm sensation.

Before i felt his tongue push all the way inside me as far as he could get and i moaned in too the sheet's, bucking my hip's back against his mouth.

I felt his hand squeeze my ass again as the other hand left my cock for now too squeeze my other ass cheek as well as he began to lick me, swirling his tongue inside and thrusting it in and out.

Occasionally pulling out too lap at my hole, I was a panting, needy mess after ward's.

My body was begging for penetration, even though his tongue felt really nice.

I was about to ask him too fuck me when he suddenly pulled away.

''Ready?'' I heard him ask me.

I nodded back before answering –

''Just... go slow okay?''

''Of course'' He said back, I smiled.

Surprised as i felt him kiss my lower back, before his hand spread me open and i felt a finger slowly go inside me.

''Eh...'' My face contorted at the very odd feeling inside me, not liking it at all, my body tensed up.

Axel stopped right away when he felt my wall's close on his finger.

''You need to relax'' I heard him remind me.

I swallowed.

''I-I know, It just... feel's really weird, give me a sec'' I told him, closing my eye's as i tried to relax.

''Take your time'' I heard him say, making me smile again, I felt one of his hands around my cock, slowly pumping me.

It helped a bit as i eventually loosened up.

At that Axel pushed his finger back out and then in again, before repeating this, but not all the way just yet.

''I'm going to go farther in now alright? Try to relax'' I heard him say.

''Okay'' I replied back, biting my lip a moment later as i felt his finger push further in.

''Uh – Uhnn''

Gripping the sheet's as my brow's furrowed, It felt really good for a split second, before very uncomfortable again.

He stopped and aloud me too calm down as i breathed, before he started to move his finger in and out of me.

My brows furrowed and i willed myself to relax, but it was just extremely uncomfortable!

I was about to complain about it, or even too tell him to stop before he started too stroke my cock again, the action helping somewhat.

''Second finger now, same as before'' He told me.

''O-okay'' I said back as he pulled out, before inserting another finger, slowly at first, before i griped the bed and cried out as his finger suddenly curled and touched some spot deep inside me.

''You alright?'' He asked, oblivious too touching that spot inside me.

''Y-Yeah, nnh, keep going'' I told him.

''Alright...'' I heard him say back as he began too thrust his finger's in and out of me.

Eventually, I was panting and fucking myself on his finger's eagerly, moaning with each time they brushed against that one spot.

My cock was leaking, dribbling with pre cum that made a small puddle on the sheet's, before finally Axel pulled his finger's out, gripping both of my cheek's.

''I'm going to enter you now okay? Er... same as before, it's a lot bigger though so no doubt it'll actually hurt but... just relax'' He told me.

''Alright... Go'' I said back to him, I griped the bed, preparing myself as i felt the head of his cock at my entrance.

Wet with his saliva and slick with lube, before he slowly entered me.

I groaned, gripping the sheet's till my knuckles were white.

He stopped halfway inside me, panting above me as he gave me a moment too calm down.

I panted and swallowed, that uncomfortable feeling was back, but it was much worse.

And it fucking felt like i was being split open!

I felt his hand back on my cock, beginning too stroke as he squeezed my ass, before a few moments later he slowly slipped all the way inside me, burying himself all the way to the hilt as i cried out when i felt his cock slide against that spot inside me, now i could feel all of him inside me, i felt so full.

''I'm going to start moving now alright? Slowly'' He informed me.

''Okay...'' I said back, closeing my eye's as i felt him pull out slowly, before slowly thrusting back in, making me moan.

''Fuck... you feel amazing Riley'' I heard Axel gasp above me, I smiled against the sheet's as he slowly started thrusting in and out of me.

The pain and comfortableness slowly numbing away with each thrust, eventually, the comfortableness and pain all numbed away, being replaced with nothing but pleasure as i felt Axel slide in and out of me.

I was panting, eye's shut as i began to slip away in too the rhythm, the pleasure, the panting above me and grunts along with groans.

With the occasional squeezed to my ass as his other hand that was on my cock before griped my other ass cheek now.

When i was beginning to feel like i needed more, faster, harder, I felt him pick up the pace.

I thrusted my hip's back against him, meeting each thrust, until he was digging straight in to the hilt, pulling all the way out and slamming it back in, giving it to me fast and hard as i cried out, gripping the sheet's as i moaned.

''Uh! Ah! Hnn... Axel, Axel, Axel'' I began to chant his name like a mantra as he fucked me in too the bed, I was losing my mind at that point, drooling from my mouth as tear's ran down my face from the heat and pleasure.

Eventually, my cries of his name became slurred and i was moaning quite loudly, forgetting about the world even.

I suddenly felt Axel's hand clamped over my mouth as he fucked me harder, confused but then understanding.

There was still no doubt that my parents were home along with my sister, though the thought turned me on more.

I licked at his hand as my cries were muffled, until it was all just too much.

Shutting my eye's as i moaned in too his hand, I came.

Halfway through i felt Axel release in too me, afterwards i suddenly collapsed on to the bed, chest heaving as i panted.

I felt Axel slip out of me, he was panting harshly before he collapsed next to me.

Eventually, when i had almost caught my breath, I felt finger's threading through my hair slowly, now only hearing my harsh breathing along with Axel's.

''You okay?'' I heard him ask.

''Y-Yeah'' I panted, before swallowing.

''You?'' I asked, opening my eyes and then glancing over at him.

''Yeah'' He said back tiredly, he closed his eyes and i stared at him before closing my eye's aswell, just enjoying the feeling of his finger's threading threw my hair.

It was... very odd.

I wanted too hurt him, too control him...

Why didin't he hate me...?

I already showed him what i could do, but instead he was here, treating me like this instead of hating me.

It really confused me...

Again too, that word was on the tip of my tongue.

Something i wanted to say to him, but did i really mean it?

Or was i just caught up in the moment?

Enjoying for what it was, I stopped myself, smiling at the soft finger's threading through my hair.

I sighted contently, moving a hand up too place over Axel's chest, directly over his heart before i curled up against him.

Cuddling next to him as i rested my head on his heaving chest, hoping that he was alright with this.

He must of been, since he grabbed up the blanket's and pulled them over the both of us.

I felt him kiss the top of my head, making me smile.

I fell asleep too his breathing and heartbeat as it calmed down.

* * *

The finger's in my hair never stopping...

Though i could swear, or perhaps it was just my mind tricking me, as i heard Axel say that night –

''I love you''


	5. Days go by, things change

That next morning, we both awoke with smiles on are faces, even though i was in a bit of pain from are activity the previous night.

I took some medication.

Afterwards, Axel wanted to go with me to a game studio today on his own accord.

That made me smile and i actually had a very good day today instead of yesterday afternoon.

This studio was much better than the last too at least.

Afterwards i was back home with him and he watched me record with Sora and Riku, when they had left me and Axel had played video games, before the two of us snuggled up with each other on my bed and watched tv in my room.

Ultimately falling asleep after a few kind words and kiss's.

The day's passed like this, some times we went out for a walk in the forest, where we played game's like tag, or even hide and seek.

Or were spent home, playing video games together or he would simply watch me.

Tv, and sometimes even bored games, or pool and darts in the basement.

Other than that we went too town, sometimes we'd go out for dinner, breakfast, or even lunch.

As the year's came and go, we even went too amusement parks, skating during the winter, even though i was horrible at it and Axel was holding my hand the whole way through.

Axel found a love for hockey after watching a few game's with me and we decided to go out and see a few games.

Surprisingly, we never went out swimming, I couldn't swim and found no point in it, and Axel? Well, I found out that he didn't like water, at all.

We went to the beach, though, It was mostly just walking around the beach on the sand and sun tanning.

We even bowled, laser tagged, all sort of thing's too keep us busy.

Are relationship completely changed from master and slave... too lover's.

We made love twice a week, sometimes more, and were very content and happy with are lives.

My band was finished, or, retired in a sense.

We had released about five album's and went on tour about three times.

Axel had seen the last show.

But still, other than that, Axel was kept on a tight leash, even tighter now.

I still didn't quite give him freedom.

In fact, i never want too.

I kept him by my side, but it was too protect him.

And besides...

He didn't seem to mind at all.

Two years later, we were now actually married, officially.

Though of course... we were not exactly ''Equals''

Axel will always be a slave.

And i would always be his master.

And though there was no wedding, I didn't want one. But there were rings, no vows, I just said so.

We went out lesser, I was eighteen now.

My hair having grown a lot longer, now down to my neck in blond spikes, Axel was twenty five now.

We started too go out less.

We started too spend lesser time together.

We didin't even talk much anymore either.

Instead, we made ''Love'' More.

We were basically falling apart, even with my problem's now, other than my depression and random insecurity's and mood swings...

The problem has arisen again, that third night of us first being together where I abused him.

And this is where it all started, the fight's, the yelling, name calling.

But what could Axel do but obey?

Sure he was stronger, taller.

But not faster, not smarter.

And then who really was the master all along and who was the slave?

He could do nothing.

Under my wishes, he would obey.

No matter what, and that all started, today, as everything changed.


	6. The conclusion

It all started on this day, for the past two year's we both have been doing pretty good.

Except for some rough patches, but that was life was it not?

It was on this day, that i was getting worse and worse.

Axel _wasn't_ helping.

In fact maybe he even made it worse.

I was not useing him the way i should.

The way i _bought_ him for.

Hes depriving me of it...

I barely talked to my parent's and sibling's, much less Axel, more so since i moved out.

It all began when i started having random mood swings, depression... and then ultimately, I couldn't sleep.

I was having nightmare's more often, of nothing in particular but shadow's, with eyes and claws and canines.

Creature's in the dark.

On this particular day, I didn't sleep well at all last night.

In fact, I had stayed up, playing video games with a cup of hot chocolate since it was freezing well Axel was oblivious and sleeping.

I had a headache, and i was as upset as ever during this morning when i had to go to work.

I even skipped a few days and they couldn't fire me because of my wealth.

I got tons of bullshit from my father about it over the phone, but then he pitied me and aloud it once he knew I was having personal trouble.

Hoping it would pass eventually.

But it didn't.

I snapped at Axel and he stayed home that day, not like i wanted him with me anyway.

He'd just annoy me.

A hot shower and a good breakfast helped, but then at work i was in no mood to deal with shit.

Everyone was an idiot and wasn't straight forward, I mean, how simple could it be?

When i got home, Sora mentioned that we should go on tour, Riku was on the idea if i was.

What did i do? Dropped it, completely.

I haven't talked to Sora or Riku much since either.

And for the past few weeks, I wasn't motivated or in the mood, at all for anything.

Eventually the band broke up, just saying that i had moved on, when really, I just wasn't in the mood to do it anymore.

I have no idea what my friends and family are doing now a days, probably much better them me though.

I'm just focusing on me, I knew i needed to fix myself, but i had no clue how.

Of course, there was therapy, doctors, medication...

But i had already _gone_ through all of that when i was a child.

It never helped...

I was thinking about it but...

I was nervous.

Afraid even, I didn't like that kind of stuff at all, especially with my anxiety, I just couldn't do it.

So after telling Sora off again, and for the last time apparently as he just left with Riku, I went straight up too my room.

Knowing Axel would be there waiting for me.

He always was, each day.

He knew about the good days and bad days, and knew they were mostly bad days.

Some day's i wanted to cuddle.

But now most day's i just wanted a fuck.

It was no different.

I opened the door and saw him lying down on my bed, watching tv.

''Hey babe'' He smiled at me as he sat up, turning down the tv too give me his attention.

Those words didn't mean much too me at all anymore.

''Axel'' I addressed him, though it more so came out as a hiss as I walked over to my bed, turning off the bedroom light on my way and taking off my shirt.

I was going to get what i wanted today, no matter what.

''Whoa, bad day again huh?'' He asked, eying me as i took off my jeans and then got on to the bed, straddling him.

''Yeah... touch me'' I said, leaning in too kiss the side of his neck and grabbing both his hands too place on my chest once I took the controller and shut off the tv.

He made a small noise of confusion as he sat up more, moving his hands upwards and rubbing my shoulder's before pushing me off of him.

''Uh... I'm not really in the mood so, couldn't we do something else?'' He said.

I ignored him, leaning back in with a –

''I don't care''

Too hell if he wasn't, I am, and that's all that mattered.

I kissed at his neck some more, before starting to lick as i ran my hands up his arms and then squeezing his shoulders, before finding a spot on his neck and sucking.

''Uuhn'' I heard him moan underneath me.

Smirking, I continued as i sucked, before i was pushed away again, with a little resistance by me.

''Roxas, seriously i'm not in the mood for this''

I huffed and glared at him as i was pushed away again, not giving a shit why.

''Axel'' I hissed.

''No, okay? Some other time'' He told me.

''Why not now?''

''Because? I told you I'm not in the mood''

''And i told you i don't give a shit so stop fucking pushing me away'' I spat.

Axel glared back at me.

''I understand you had a bad day but you don't have too be giving me this attitude, and what, so you expect me just too sit here well you molest me?'' He said.

''Shut the fuck up'' I told him, leaning in and tracing my tongue along his ear.

I heard him sigh, and he turned back on the tv and up the volume on the tv well i licked at his ear, though, even after slipping my tongue in his ear i only got a shiver and a soft groan, that wasn't his spot, unlike mine.

So i moved on, the tv killing the mood and i knew he was trying to not pay attention to me.

''Touch me'' I ordered too him in his ear before i moved back down too his neck.

''I'm not in the mood'' He reminded me with a huff.

So i grabbed his hand's and placed them back on my chest, expecting him to get too work, but he only let them stay there before he put them back on the bed, causing me too hiss his name.

''Fuck you, I already told you I'm not doing this'' He said.

Too answer that i growled and leaned in, i sunk my teeth in too the skin of his neck harshly, causing him too gasp in surprise, he seized up underneath me.

I tasted copper, before he roughly pushed me off of him.

''Fuck! Roxas what the hell?'' I growled at him again, surprised by his nerve too push him off.

He was holding a hand over the spot i bit.

''Shit, I'm bleeding'' I heard him mutter when he pulled away his hand slightly too look down at the bite wound.

His hand a bit bloody as a trail of blood started running down his neck.

''Axel'' I said, glaring at him.

''What'' He hissed back and glared.

''You will do as i say, or you will be punished'' I reminded him.

He sneered.

''This again? No, I'm not your pet, I'm not going to obey you... I'm not your -''

He was cut off as i put my hand around his throat, roughly squeezing, choking slightly.

I was beginning to get fed up with this, with him, all of this.

I always got what i wanted, he wasn't too denied that, even from him.

''You will do as i say, dog, I am your master, as i always have been, do you understand?'' I said, glaring down in too his green eye's.

they widened, before he nodded back slightly.

''Then turn off that tv and take off your shirt and pants, then i want you touching me, dominating me and fucking me in too this bed, hard'' I told him, watching his face.

I felt him swallow and then he nodded back, with that, I let him go.

He took off his shirt and pants after turning off the tv, before he was back lying down and i was straddling him.

I leaned down and licked at the blood that was trailing down the left side of his neck.

I smirked as i felt him jolt, loving the mark i made on his neck as i lapped up the coppery taste.

Smirking more when i felt his hands on my chest now, smoothing up my side's, making me shiver before he started playing with my hard nipple's, rubbing them and playing with them between his finger's, causing me too seize up as i clawed at his shoulder's, eye's slipping close as i began too rock my hip's against him.

Causing are hard cock's too rub against each other through our jeans.

It was funny I always found.

Even though he denied it and said he wasn't in the mood, he'd get hard right away, the liar.

I smiled, rocking my hip's more against him as he continued to touch me, arching my neck as i felt his lips kissing, licking, then sucking on that one spot below my ear on my neck.

Making me thrust my hip's against his.

He grunt back as i tossed my head back and moaned, scraping my nails down his arms, before gasping and shivering as i felt his own canines sink in too my skin of my neck.

Marking me.

Pay back.

But i loved it.

Smirking as he pulled away and began lapping up the blood.

This is what i wanted, exactly from him.

But i wanted more, more skin, I wanted him inside me, fucking me senseless in too my bed.

I ran my hands down his chest and rubbed at it, pinching his nipple's as he groaned and trailed down too my own, sucking and then pushing me down on too the bed so he was hovering over me.

My hand's moved too his back as he began to grind against me, moving over too my ear as he started too kiss at it and trail his tongue on it.

I smiled, knowing what was too come as i thrusted my hip's back against his, then shivering and moaning as his tongue finally slipped in too my ear, and swirling as I tossed my head back, back arching as i clawed at his back.

''Uh... Uhhn '' I moaned, Axel continued this for a bit, teasing me, but knowing that i loved it, knowing he could torture me with that spot.

And when i knew i was about too cum, I was already losing my mind, thrusting my hip's too meet his in an erratic rhythm well i moaned.

Panting and tears running down my cheeks as i did so, my moans getting louder until Axel pulled away, kissing down my stomach and hands on my hips as he pulled down my boxers.

Swallowing, I watched him before i reminded him –

''Just flip me over and fuck me, you already know that I'm prepared'' I told him.

He nodded back, doing just that as i gripped the bed, smiling in too it as i assumed my position, ass up, leg's spread as Axel took off his own boxers.

Before i felt him grab and squeeze my ass.

''Axel'' I said.

''Hm?'' I heard him hum back.

''Could you talk dirty to me? And slap my ass well you fuck me'' I said, feeling excited as i watched him from the corner of my eye.

''Mmm, sure babe, god your kinky''

Smirking, I knew he didn't want to do this before, but i then i knew that he couldn't resist me.

I knew he was loving this, I gave him all the power whenever we did this as he fucked me senseless.

Maybe in a way it was some sick payback for him.

Since I treated him this way.

But in the end I didn't care, as long as it remained this way.

I felt him squeeze both my cheeks before a hand withdrew then i could feel the head of his cock at my entrance.

Slowly pushing in, opening me up as he dug in.

''Uuhh!'' I moaned, eye's closing.

Panting as i drooled and felt more tear's running down my cheek's, gripping the sheets beneath me as hard as i could as i thrusted my hip's back in too his.

Feeling him all the way inside me, too the hilt.

I heard Axel groan and he gripped my cheeks.

''Fuck... you feel so good''

''Uhn... Hah'' I moaned and panted as Axel took a moment too lean down, biting down on my shoulder and lifting me up off the bed by the waist with his left arm, making his cock dig farther inside me, as i felt him suck and bite on the skin of my back next.

''Uuuhn... god, Axel'' I whined, It just felt so fucking good, and he wasn't even fucking me yet.

I felt a kiss on my right shoulder, and then he pulled away, slapping my right ass cheek hard, making me jolt and gasp before shivering and moaning as he then pulled out of me and slammed back in, before repeating it and starting up a rhythm.

Well i began to sink, getting lost inside the pleasure as i panted, moaning shamelessly as he fucked me from behind, occasionally slapping my ass.

It wasn't until he lifted me up by my waist again, leaning over me and placing a hand on the mattress next to my head as his other hand held my stomach when he really gave it to me, fucking me hard and deep and fast from behind.

I could hear him panting above me harshly, and grunting and groaning with effort as i was a panting moaning mess beneath him, moan's becoming higher and higher.

''Fuck... your moan's are so erotic, Uhn... Shit, hah, you feel so good Roxas...''

I moaned back, before i could feel him push even farther in.

And i groaned, before i started too chant his name again, moaning along with it as my peak was close.

It was so good, perfect, he was chanting my name now too, over and over again.

Before finally, with one more powerful thrust he sent in to me we both shouted are names and came.

Then collapsing as Axel grabbed me after pulling out and hugged me too his chest once he lied down.

We were both a panting mess, eventually, when my breathing had calmed down, much later then Axel's.

I turned around too stare in too green eyes, before leaning in after a few minutes, brushing my lip's against his as we kissed passionately for the first time.

It was slow, hand's entangling in hair with soft brushes of lip's moving together, mouths opening as our tongues tangled slowly.

This was the first time this had ever happened, most of the times I would just fall asleep right after, or leave the room if I wasn't feeling so worn out…

Once we moved apart for breath i leaned my head on his chest, hugging him as i finally said –

''I love you''

A word so simple that was so hard for me to say over the years, but I had finally said it.

I felt Axel hug me tighter, a squeeze, as he answered back –

''I love you too, always''

I smiled, cuddling my head against his chest.

Even though his fate was tied to me as a slave, we would always love each other.

He understood that i kept him here, with me, too keep him safe, and he accepted that.

Since all he really wanted to do was spend time with me and protect me, see me smile and laugh, and he knew that he was the only one that could do that.

We both knew.

Well i did the same for him, and protected him for year's too come, even though sometimes we still did have are fights, we always ended up like this in the end...

* * *

**AN:** Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
